Love conquers all
by MusicloverSMC
Summary: On the run from the Volturi, all alone not knowing her family's whereabouts, following only her instinct leading her to a rainy town, Renesmee tries to come to terms with her situation, missing her family deeply yet liking the new people in her life, especially the handsome Jacob Black. She tries to keep her secrets hidden, not knowing she isnt the only supernatural being in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!** **  
This is my first fanfiction ever, so please let me know what you think. Good and bad ;-)**

 **I have had this in my head for a while and finally sat down to write it. I'm way tired and should be asleep by now, but I wanted to upload this, so please bear with me if there are some mistakes. Ill fix them tomorrow. My grammar might not be too good but hey? I'm not from an English speaking country so I just do my best.**

 **Some basic knowledge - it's an AU where Jacob never imprinted because he wasn't there throughout Bella's pregnancy, he didn't know. Everything else is basically acording to canon, the volturi still showed up cause they thought Renesmee was an immortal child and Nahuel, The denali, Egyptian coven was there etc. That hasn't changed, but later the Cullen's moved, Charlie and the wolf pack never finding out about Nessie's existence or hearing from the Cullens again. Years after all that - our favorite hybrid and shapeshifter finally meets.**

Prologue:

* * *

It was a harsh night; rain had fallen since early sunrise and had yet to stop. That combined with the uncontrollable blustery wind made it very cold, even for a town as this, which was known for its rainy days, with little to no sun making an appearance. Not many would be found outside, and those who were wore warm clothing. That being said most would be asleep. Yet deep in the forest, where few people even at daylight walked, a figure was moving through, not slowing down even as the rain soaked the expensive and fashionable clothing, that clung to the skin, exhaustion kept fighting to make an appearance, but was somehow still being pushed away, not allowing the many days of sleepiness to take over, the female continued. Moving at a fast pace, the girl didn't even acknowledge her surroundings anymore, the cold that would bother most, as usually didn't faze her. She had no idea about her whereabouts, and at this point didn't even care.

Some would find it unsettling that a girl, no less a beautiful one at that, was out at night in a place like this all alone, with dangerous animals lurking everywhere. But said girl was different than most, it wasn't in her instincts to be afraid of such creatures, quite the contrary actually.

Having no intention of stopping anytime soon, the trees blurred by her, as she moved forward. Not far from there, surprisingly others had also decided to defy the weather. They were however used to the forest and nightly walked through it. Today though, their appearance was different than usually. Instead of thick paw prints appearing in the mud, human footprints could be seen leaving a trace. There were three of them and it appeared, an argument had broken out "Look we have been looking for hours! It's obvious we aren't going to find it" A voice sneered, coming from the girl, who gave the smallest guy, her little brother, a glare.

A whine like sound escaped him "But Leah.. Mom is going to kill me if we don't" he looked at the other guy for help and support, but was only giving a shrug; no one dared cross his sister. He gulped and considered just agreeing to stop looking, but decided that he'd rather face his sister's anger than his mothers. He was after all used to her in this mood.

"Not my fault you lost the thing" Was her reply, having no sympathy for him.

"It was an accident. Honestly I didn't mean to" He said, and shoved some leaves and branches away with his foot, pointing the flashlight towards the ground, though he really had no need for the extra light. Sighing when there still was no sight of what was lost, a brief thought of just buying a damn new one crept up in his mind, but disappeared again as soon as it came, there was no way he had enough money, besides he honestly couldn't remember what it looked like, or if it had anything caved into it. Nah that would never work. Shaking his head, he asked with a somewhat resignedly tone "Do you think she will be mad?"

"Maybe. But probably more sad"

That was worse, he and Leah both new it. After their father's death, she had been heartbroken for a while and now even though, she had moved on with Charlie, she still carried her wedding ring, although she recently had begun wearing it in a necklace, instead of on her finger. Seth having been in a hurry, had accidently grabbed it on the table, where it had laid besides his keys, and as luck would have it, he had put it in his pocket and when he had phased, ruining his clothes the ring was lost, nowhere to be seen. Which explained their current situation.

The other guy with them finally spoke up "Yeah it really wasn't smart of you to lose it dude" his opinion however caused the siblings to let a "Oh shut up Embry" out.

Lifting his hands up in defense, he grumbled "Geez calm down. It's not like I'm out here wasting my time, helping you guys, when I should be sleeping. I have a life too you know!"

A snort slipped through Leah's lips "Og yeah? Since when?" followed by a humorless laugh.

No answer was given and they continued in silence, and were soon father away from their reservation than the town itself. It was unusually quit and they couldn't help wonder why, only a few animals could be heard, though that might be the heavy raining's fault.

Finally having had enough, of the searching and the weather, Leah spoke again "I'm gonna go back, we can look again tomorrow" turning around she didn't wait for a reply and was about to phase, when Embry called out "Wait! Do you guys smell that?"

Both siblings looked at him weirdly, but soon enough they too could smell it. It was sweet scent, but not the sickly kind like a vampires, no it was a perfect mix in some way, different from animals, werewolf's and vampires which meant that it was most likely a human, but yet there was something off about it.

"That's weird" Seth frowned. The others silently agreed. Trying to find out where the scent came from, the three stood unmoving, scanning their surroundings for the source.

Embry's patience though, was only short lived and he soon burst out, what they were all thinking "What the hell is a human doing so far into the woods, especially at night in this weather?"

"Be quit! I think I hear something" Leah shushed him. They all listened closely. Yup someone was definitely moving, not too far away, without saying anything, they moved towards the noise. The closer they got the more they could hear, and it became clear, that the persons walking, was slowly but surely, beginning to turn into more of a stumbling. The boys laid sight on the person, before Leah and both sucked a deep breath in, Embry even let a "Shit man.. She's wow" out, thinking that she wouldn't be able to hear it.

Rolling her eyes, Leah reached them, and understood their reaction. Well at least somewhat. The girl was beautiful, no question about it, even with her soaked clothes and obvious tiredness, she looked inhumanly perfect. Looking at Embry and Seth, she found them still frozen in awe, sighing having no other choice, she took a step towards the stranger and asked "Are you okay? What are you doing out here in this weather?"

The girl however only stopped short stuck in fear, how had she not sensed their presence? She considered making a run from it, but the tiredness was making her dizzy, nearly a whole week without sleep was beginning, to take its toll on her, so she just hissed "None of your business" and kept moving forward, but Leah stopped her, shocking not only the girl, but herself too, normally she would have let someone who spoke to her like that leave, but both she and the guys, had felt a strange surge of protectiveness over her, as soon as they had laid eyes on her.

"We can't let you leave in this weather. Besides the forest is a dangerous place, you really shouldn't be wandering around here" Seth said moving towards his sister, who had a firm grip on the girls arm.

Ripping her arm free, she replied hostilely "I can take care of myself" she tried to walk away once again, but was this time stopped, by the black dots that clouded her sight, her feet wouldn't move and she found herself slipping further into the darkness, not being able to fight it anymore, she let sleep overcome her and horrible dreams or more correct a recent memory began to haunt her.

 _'I ran out last night, I'm going out tonight again, anything to capture you attention' She hummed along with the tones. Sitting in her bed reading an old romance book, tsk typical Tuesday night for me she thought. She had the sound on her Ipod turned up as high as it would go, trying to block the sound of her family out. Sure her hearing came in handy sometimes, but not tonight when she craved some peace and quit._

 _As the lyrics filled her head, she somewhere along the line, had stopped reading, and let her mind begin to slip into a dreamless state. She wasn't asleep yet, but pretty close when she was oh so rudely ripped from her happiness, opening one eye she looked at her mother, who had plucked her headphones, out from her ears, closing her eye again she groaned "Mooom! I was sleeping" it was supposed to be an accusation, but she couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips anyway, ha what can she say? She loved her family. Expecting her mom to laugh, answer or well at least acknowledge her, in any way she was very surprised, when that wasn't the case._

 _Renesmee's eyes shot open and she froze, she had never seen that look on her mom's face before, well okay once maybe, but that was years ago "What's wrong?" her mom didn't react right away and in the mean time Renesmee had time to access two things, one her whole family was unsettled, they were running around, somewhat screaming at each other, of course humans would see it as talking, but for vampires it was definitely considered a form of screaming, she couldn't make anything out though; Two, her mom held a backpack in one hand and in the other her fake passport. Were they going away? Vacation? No definitely not. But maybe moving again? Not being able to take it anymore she asked "Mom!?" she had a bad feeling about this._

 _"Renesmee" she finally spoke, but her voice cracked at the end. Something was wrong. Very very wrong. Before Renesmee could ask once again, her whole family had joined them. Their faces held the same grim look as her mothers. Still no one talked, having had enough, she screamed at them "What the hell is going on?" and was for once, not surprised when her father, didn't scold her, for her language as he usually would. She looked at her aunt Rose, expecting her to explain, when no one else answered. When she was growing up, Rose was always ready to help her, her daddy used to tell her, that she was like the child, Rosalie would never get, so she loved spending time and spoiling her niece. Though she suppose everyone was like that._

 _Grandma Esme helped her learn to cook, and they always spent many hours talking about everything between heaven and earth, when Renesmee had a problem, Esme was the first one she came to for help, she was her rock, the whole family's actually._

 _Grandpa Carlisle was the one she came to when she needed knowledge; he knew everything and his calm and collected self could make anyone fell welcomed and safe._

 _Uncle Jasper used to teach her history lessons and what not, and then there was his mood control thingy, it came in handy but it sure could be annoying at times. He and Emmet had also taught her self-defense much to her father's displeasure._

 _Uncle Em? Hmm well she was the only one, who actually found some of his indecent jokes and pranks funny, and they both loved beating each other at games and watching football matches. He was her teddy bear uncle._

 _Aunt Rose was like a second mother to her. Renesmee had actually inherited her sarcasm and snappy attitude. Just kidding she was actually very sweet, but she didn't let anyone, talk down to her or others, she had no problem with putting people in their place, just like her aunt didn't. They were both very outspoken._

 _Aunt Alice and her? Well much to her mom's horror they both loved shopping, and Renesmee had her girly, perky attitude from Alice._

 _Daddy used to teach her piano lessons, and keep her safe, sure he was way overprotective but Renesmee loved him anyway._

 _Her mom? Renesmee had inherited her love for books, though not her personality, well not most of it anyway, only her stubbornness, hers and her dad's that is. Her moms grace sure and her beauty, but the clumsiness that she had had as a human, luckily hadn't stuck around with Renesmee, though that might have something to do with her vampire senses. In some ways they were much alike and in others completely different, but she was still the best mom ever in Renesmee's opinion._

 _Her whole family loved her, and would do anything for her, especially when it came to her safety. They were overprotective, her uncles and dad specifically._

 _But they were her family and she couldn't live without them, she loved them, just as much as they did her._

 _That was why their response, had scared her more than anything else. NO! Renesme was in shock, close to panicking, but they all kept speaking quickly, everybody had jumped into action now, hurrying her along. Desperate for her to listen. Their words however, kept replaying in her head_

 _ **Volturi. Coming for us. No Me. Again. Only this time to have me join them. You have to run Renesmee. We can't come. Fight. Keep me safe. Go to your cousins Denali for help. Nahuel and Hulien maybe. Or Benjamin and his coven, or Zafrina and hers. They will keep you safe. We love you. Have to hurry. They are coming.**_

 _Huh? Renesmee's mom's screaming brought her out of her daze "You have to run honey! Now. There's no time". What? No! No! Just no. She couldn't let them do this. They were her family and they meant the world to her. How could they expect her to run, when it was her entire fault? She wouldn't leave them, no couldn't._

 _"You have to Renesmee" Came her dad's voice, it was firm yet gentle "It's to keep you safe"_

 _Renesmee was crying full on now, her face stained with tears "No! Daddy please.. I.. I can't" they had moved outside, her parents now the only ones present._

 _"You can and you will! We all love you so much" her mom would be sobbing too if she could, she hugged Renesmee close, her dad soon joining in, kissing Renesmee's forehead._

 _After that she was pushed forward by her mom, it was like it was happening in slow-motion "Run Renesmee! And don't look back. Go find the Denali's or some of the others. Now go!"_

 _She hesitated slightly, before she did as asked of her, using her vampire speed and she was soon far away, only briefly catching the "Be safe" from her family. Be safe!? How? She had no idea what would happen to them, because of her. What the Volturi would do. Alice and her mom would surely be kept alive. But the rest of them would they be killed?_

 _And why was the volturi doing this? Yeah they had been after her, when she was only a few months old, 4 years in looks, but that was to kill her, because they thought she was an immortal child. Their friends and allies however, the ones Renesmee's family wanted her to seek refuge with now, had helped them; convinced the volturi of the truth, Nahuel especially had been a big help. But what did they want whit her now? There were others like her. It made no sense._

 _Renesmee made a move to head north, but stopped short. No. She would not go to Alaska to her cousins, or Egypt. Actually she wouldn't seek any of her family friends out. It wasn't that they wouldn't help her, she knew they would. Just like her family, most of them would gladly, risk their lives to keep her safe. They had already done it five years prior, back when Renesmee wasn't even one year old yet. But she couldn't agree to that now, couldn't put others that she cared deeply about at risk. Her family was enough, them being put in danger was her fault. Forcing herself to calm down, she stopped the flow of tears, drying them from her face._

 _Renesme turned around moving in the opposite direction having no intent of stopping whatsoever. She had no idea where she was heading towards, yet it was like her feet had a direction, like she was being pulled somewhere._

 _ **Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice and Rose, Uncle Emmet and Jasper, Grandpa and Grandma  
please be okay. Please survive. I can't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me.**_ _  
_

Renesmee was ripped from the memory, returning to the present, waking up in an unknown room, light streaming through the curtains signaling she had been out all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
**  
 **Hey! So i'm prosting this chapter, but i'm not sure if i should continue with this story, which is why i would appreciate you guys opinion. Please rewiew and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

" Time to get up Jake" his dad's voice ring out, waking him from his sleep. Groaning Jacob turns around with every intention of ignoring the request at least for a few more minutes. That was one of the worst things with being a twenty-two year old guy still living at home. So much for dropping out of high school.

"Jacob!" is heard once more "Seth called, apparently they have a situation at home, and he asked if you could pick something up for him?"

Sighing he gives up and get out of bed, putting some pants on, he scurry into the living room where his father is watching a football match. Damn he really needded to get himself a job and a place of his own. "What kind of situation?" he ask.

"A pretty serious one actually. He, Leah and Embry apparently found a girl in the forest last night and when she fell unconscious, they took her back to Sue's place. Charlie's there right now as a police officer, since she's underage, they can't just let her go, but she isn't cooperating"

Jacob scrunch his eyebrows together in a frown. A girl in the woods huh? What the fuck? She mustn't be very sane. That or she didn't care much about her life, to be wandering around at night "And what do he need me to do?"

"Something about Sue's wedding ring not being lost after all" he shot him a questionable look "Said you would know what he meant and that it was in his truck at Sam's place?"

Of course. Only Seth would be stupid enough to make a mistake like that. He was so much getting extra patrol duties, after causing such a fret over nothing.

Nodding his head at his father, Jacob grabs his jacket and begaín heading towards Sam's and after that Sue's place on his motorcycle. About to make his way to the door, he is greeted by Embry and Jared.

"Jake my man" Embry says, giving him a stupid grin.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Jared shoots Embry a glare and responds "Oh not much. This guy here just thought it would be fun to ruin my morning with Kim. All for nothing"

"Hey!" Embry retorted "It wasn't for nothing"

"Right. I apparently had to see this mystery girl, who refuses to let Charlie, the chief of the police help her"

"Oh come on! You wanted to go" Embry tried.

"No" came the reply "I didn't" causing Embry to snicker.

"Stop being a drama queen, and admit the truth"

"I'm being a drama queen? Why you fuc-" Jared exploded going on a full out rant.

Jacob looks at them shaking his head, toning them out, not really listening, who the hell cares what they were going on about anyway? It's not like it matters to him. Just as he is about to go inside, Embry stops him "Oh Jake just a warning, said girl we are talking about is smoking hot"

Expecting Jared to disagree Jacob is surprised when he only adds "Yeah. For one I agree. Just don't tell Kim I said that"

Ignoring them Jake push the door open and walk inside. A pretty girl huh? Sure its probable true if Jared admits to it. But then again Embry thinks every girl is 'smoking' as long as they have a decent looking body. He was so gross about some things. Though that's not to say that he himself was a complete saint, but he was nowhere near as bad as Embry was. Okay maybe that was a lie. At least Embry dated some of the girls he went out with. But Jacob had never even considered it. He just couldn't. Not after Bella.

As soon as he stepped inside, an extraordinary scent hit him full force. It was fresh with a hint of vanilla and a sweet feminine edge to it. God Jacob had never smelled anything, so good before.

Forcing himself to push it away, walking into the kitchen, he greeted "Hey Charlie" and nodded towards Seth, passing him the necklace.

"Jacob I didn't know you were coming by" Charlie said.

Shrugging Jake grunted "Neither did I" and glared at Seth.

Who held his hands up in defense "Hey! It wasn't like I knew, that I had dropped it in my car" saying that with disbelief in his voice, hurt that his alpha could accuse him of something that _'clearly'_ wasn't _his_ fault "If I had, I definitely wouldn't have spent hours looking for it in the rain" That kid needed to learn to take responsibility for his actions. Seriously whose fault was it if not his?

Charlie let a "It's a good thing you did, though kid "out looking at Seth "Who knows what would have happened to Renesmee if you guys hadn't found her"

"Re.. What? Who the hell is that?" Jacob was baffled.

"The girl? We found last night? Her name is Renesmee" Seth said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Right of course. Renesmee? Seriously? Who names their child something like that? A snort escaped Jake "Lucky kid"

Not noticing the sarcasm Seth explained "She isn't really a kid. I mean sure she's only seventeen, but still.."

Jacob rolled his eyes at him "I was talking about her name stupid" turning to Charlie he adds "Besides how do you know this stuff? From what I gathered she isn't much of a speaker?"

"Oh she talks alright. Just not about anything useful, like who her parents are, or where she comes from. Won't even say if she has a family looking for her" Charlie grunts "Only thing about her we know for sure, is that her name is Renesmee Masen, and that she's underage. She even tried pretending to be over eighteen, didn't work though, her passport had already given me that information"

"Can't you just track her down? If you have her name, then why don't you find her in some sort of record?"

Charlie sighed "Tried that already, apparently no Renesmee Masen, at the age of seventeen, who fits her description, exist"

Well that isn't weird at all. Note the sarcasm. Who was this girl then, if she didn't exist in some form of database? A criminal maybe. Nah to young. "It's pretty messed up huh?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah" came the mumbled reply from Charlie.

"Well unless there's something I can do to help, I better get going" Looking at them both expectantly. Wishing himself as far away as possible, he hoped that he would be able to slip past without any protests. But luck apparently wasn't on his side.

A grin lit Seth's face up "Actually there is, would you mind brining these sandwiches to the girls in the living room?"

By girls Jacob assumed that he meant Leah and that Renesmee girl, but narrowed his eyes at him nonetheless "Why don't you just do it yourself?"

Seeing a look of fright pass on his face, Jacob shouldn't have been so surprised to hear Seth's response "Uhm.. Leah kinda, scares me today"

Laughter filled the room. Was he serious? "Seth" Jake said, when he had gotten himself under control "She scares _everyone_ everyday"

"I know" He exclaimed flabbergasted "But this is different. She's having fun Jacob! Becoming friends with another person, acting like _a girl_ and being _nice_."

Okay back up a second here. There was no way they were talking about the same person. Leah Clearwater had never been a ' _girl'_ no less making friends with someone. Seth's fear though was still kinda pathetic, she was his sister for fucks sake; so shouldn't he of all people know how to handle her?

Giving Seth a glare, Jacob was about to open the door, and declare to his beta, that her little brother, was going insane at the idea of her being normal, but instead ran into something, someone.

Reacting quickly his arms moved automatically, steading the person before him. A little dazed by the warmness he found meeting his hands, it took him a few seconds to react "Sorry about that" his gaze moved upwards "I didn't rea-" stopping short when he laid eyes on _her._

She met Jacob's gaze and everything he knew disappeared. His family, his pack, who he used to be, everything just… gone. All that was left was her. Having seen this happen a thousand times before, having felt it through the pack bond, he was shocked with how different it was in real life, how much _more_ it was. She was everything now. Nothing else mattered, only her and her happiness. The want to be everything she deserved, so damn overwhelming, to protect and love her. He had never felt anything like it before. She was his everything. The love of his life. His _imprint._

Ignoring Seth's "Damn seems like she's gonna be around for a while" and Charlie's "What did you say" focusing solely on her. Taking her in. Memorizing every small detail. From her bronze like brown curly hair, that fell just the right way down her back. The soft delicate features, that grazed her porcelain like looking skin and heart shaped face. Her deep brown eyes, so enhancing, easy to get lost in, yet with a hint of something familiar in them. Damn and her lips, calling him in. Letting his eyes wander lower, chancing looking like a creep, he nearly lost his footing. Models had noting on her; her curves hugging her figure just right. Making her even more irresistible. Remembering Embry's and Jared's previous words, Jacob could only agree, and then again she was so much more beautiful, than they had described. She was mesmerizing. Perfect. She was his. ' _Mine'_ he thought.

Her giggle brought him out of his daze; wow even her voice was captivating. Looking her in the eyes again a small smile formed on his lips "I uhm hey.. I'm Jacob" stuttering, just great. Way to go Black.

She didn't seem to mind though and let her name slip past her own lips, his eyes following her every move "I'm Renesmee… But you can call me Ren"

Ren? Cute but it didn't really seem to fit her. She looked more like a Ness? Yeah like a Nessie.

Grinning at her "Sure thing Nessie"

She frowned and for a second Jacob was worried, he had offended her, by not using her own nickname, but then a teasing glint lit up in her eyes "Like the lock ness monster?" she smiled at me coyly "Gee how special I feel"

"Definitely not. Your probably the farthest thing from it" he breathed "Special though? Yeah I would say so"

And then they just stood there again, smiling, staring into each other's eye. Only for a deep cough, to break their trance, causing Jacob to look at the others in the room irritated, Charlie who was the cause of the disturbance looked very uncomfortable by the situation, and Seth was doubled over laughing his ass off. Oh so he thought this was funny did he? Leah too had joined the room, and had obviously caught onto what had transpired. A 'what did I say' look on her face, both of them having had a broken heart before, but her being the oh so wiser one, had once declared that one day they would imprint and everything would make sense. Guess Jacob just proved her right. He looked at Nessie again. Yeah everything did make sense, everything was just… _right._

Charlie having had enough finally spoke up "So um… Renesmee?"

"Hmm?" Came her mumbled reply, still not breaking eye contact with Jacob. Good she felt the connection somewhat too.

"I have to take you with me to the police station" that caused a reaction from her and she shifted her gaze towards him "You're a minor, I can't let you fend for yourself… I have to contact someone. Probably social workers" he said the last part hesitantly, like he really didn't want it to come to that.

Jacob was about to interrupt, not willing to accept her being send away, when Leah decided to help him "You don't have to do that" she interrupted "she can stay with me for a while"

"Leah" Charlie grumbled, ignoring the startled look on Renesmee's face, she clearly hadn't expected them to help her "That's.. nice. But you can't just take her in without thinking it trough"

Leah grinned "Oh I have thought it trough" she winked at Renesmee "Besides I could use a roommate". Okay she was offcially creeping jacob out, don't get him wrong he was thankful for her offer, but seriously why was she being so nice? But then again Jake couldnt really imagine someone not getting on with Renesmee. He had a feeling that not many could resist her, it was like she drew people in, making them like her without even trying.

When Charlie looked like he was about to argue some more she pointed out "And we can't just send her off to gods no where. Maybe she will be send to some kind of foster care, and what's the point of that when she has under a year left till she turns 18?"

By the response she got, it was clear that she had won the discussion "Fine. I'll talk to the authorities" then he turned to Renesmee "Looks like you're staying for a while kiddo" Charlie looked happy about it, beside his argument for her to leave and all the trouble she had caused him, he obviously wanted her to stay too.

Jacob had the goofiest smile on his face, but it fell slightly when Nessie said "Thank you so much for the offer Leah. But I can't accept it"

No. No way would she get away with declining this invitation. He _couldn't_ lose her. If it turned out she had to leave, he would of course follow her, but to let her say no, because she probably thought she was a disturbance? Jacob wouldn't let that happen. "Yes you can" he interrupted a serious look crossing his face "Where else would you go?" she didn't answer but looked to be fighting with herself, she wanted to stay he decided yet something was holding her back.

Noticing her fight with herself, going in the opposite direction, of what he wanted it to, Jacob lifted her chin locking their eyes together "Please stay" he sounded pathetic and weak, but he didn't care, he needed her here. He would have a reason to be close to her here. If she was send away, and he followed her, which he would, she would definitely find it creepy. Find him creepy. Jacob kept her gaze and silently begged with my eyes _Please stay. I need you. I love you. Don't leave. Please._

Her resistance seemed to be dying down "Okay" she breathed "Okay I'll stay"

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :-)**

 **So my hands are literally sore from writing this, without a pause. I dont think i have ever written so much in such a short time, but inspiration hit me, so i just had to finish this chapter. I am however, putting of editing this chapter for errors and grammar mistakes, until later when i can feel my hands again. I hope there isn't too many mistakes and that it is still readable. Oh and if you think some of the characters is a little OOC let me know, i tried my best but especially Leah was hard to write.**

* * *

What was she thinking? Agreeing to stay in Forks, or well technically La Push, wasn't apart of Renesmee's plan. Okay so she didn't really have a plan, and she knew that she couldn't run forever, she had to at least find some place to rest. But staying here had already jeopardized the possibility of running again. She just had a feeling, that if she disappeared that it would cause more trouble than needed.

Nessie sighed. Okay maybe this wouldn't be so bad. This was far away from any place the Volturi would think to look. They knew where her family friends lived, but this town? It was so small; the chances that they would think to look here were slim to none.

Besides she really liked the people, she had met so far. It had felt comforting, talking to someone, of course she hadn't really said much, at least about what had happened. Charlie, the police chief, probably wouldn't accept her story. Ha she could just see it, her trying to explain why she had, had to fled to him. No that would be bad.

She liked him. Charlie that is. There was something about him, that reminded her of her family. He wasn't much of a talker, only asking the necessary questions, it seemed like he didn't want to pry, but he kinda had to, since that was a part of his job description. Yet he had accepted her refusal to talk about whom she is, where she was from and well technically anything about her past or about her family's whereabouts.

 _Family. No. 'Don't think about that Renesme'._ She tried to push the oncoming tears away, and forced herself to not _really_ think about them. She knew that there was a big chance that if she did that then she would break down. Instead she looked around. Leah's place was... plain. Nice but plain. It didn't really surprise her though; Leah didn't seem like the kind of person to care about something as décor. She was way too tough and non-girly.

Don't get it wrong, Renesmee liked her. Leah was nice, but yet not. She had this atmosphere around her that screamed 'I hate this, I hate you I hate everything, and I will punch you in the face if you piss me of'. But somehow Nessie found that endearing. You could say Leah was the exact opposite of her brother. Seth was sweet and caring from what Nessie had gathered, he seemed to like everyone and everything. And Leah… Well she definitely wasn't _that_.

What was up with them anyway? How come every one of their friends or family, knew everything. Renesmee hadn't even had time to register where she was, or how to avoid answering Charlie's questions yesterday, before two guys, one she vaguely remembered finding her with Leah and Seth the previous night, had burst into the room, being all curious to meet her and then declaring that they were going over to someone called Sam's place to 'explain her strange arrival in town'.

And after they had left, leaving Leah and Nessie alone to talk, while Charlie and Seth were busy making something to eat. A new voice reached her ears. She wasn't listening to the words being said, she was concentrated on the voice itself, the deep huskiness was somehow so alluring to her. Not being able to sit still she had followed it, but not looking where she was going, she ran straight into its owner. Shocked that the stranger's skin felt so warm, next to her unusual high temperature, had startled Renesme and she was weirdly enough unsteady on her feet. But his warm hands kept her from falling.

Jacob Black. Damn even his name was sexy. His looks certainly was. Nessie had never met anyone so handsome, and that's saying something, since she was used to vampires stunning features. She was attracted to him. That was clear as soon as she had laid eyes on him, that being odd enough in itself, since no other male had ever captured her attention. But it was more than that, she felt safe, happy somehow. Like nothing else mattered but him.

Proving itself when she oh so easily gave in when he asked her to stay. Renesmee didn't even put up much of a fight. So here she was. Standing in Leah's apartment.

"Ness?" A voice called out, and she spun around, finding Leah with her hands full. Nessie rushed to grab some of the bags from her. Meanwhile Leah continued to speak "So I picked some things up, from a friend's house. She's about the same size as you, so the clothes should fit you just fine"

"Thank you Leah" Nessie said "Really I mean it. But I can't just accept-"indicating to the bags with clothes and her new room "all this. It's way too much trouble"

Leah gave her a.. _glare_? What? "Yes you can" She declared not giving Nessie room for protest "Besides you have to have something to wear. I know it's nowhere near what you are used to, but its clothes nonetheless"

Renesmee furrowed her eyebrows "Used to? What?"

"Oh come on. It's obvious you come from _money_ " Leah looked at her not breaking the stare to even blink. Nessie gulped. But avoided answering, just keeping her mouth shut.

Shaking her head Leah chose to break the silence "Look Renesmee, I don't know why you refuse to talk about your family, home or past. You don't need to tell me, but just know-" she looked away, moving towards the fridge "You can stay here as long as possible. Make yourself at home. I promise the town isn't as bad as it seems" She grinned at Renesmee "Besides I think you are gonna like it here. Who knows before you know it, you might consider it home" Leah sounded creepily sure of the last part.

"I appreciate it.. Thanks" Nessie smiled at her.

Rolling her eyes at Nessie, Leah threw her a bottle of water, which she caught with ease "Stop with the 'thank you'. It's getting old"

A grin lit up Nessie's face as she laughed "Okay okay" hopping onto the table and taking a gulp of the water she asked "So some house rules I should know about?"

"Hmm let's see. No boys allowed in your room after dark, there's cleaning everyday around 6 AM, oh and pleaseee don't disturb the neighbors"

A raised eyebrow and a "Well that… Is gonna be hard" was the only response.

Leah looked smugly at her ""Which part? The no guy rule I assume?"

Renesmee shook her head furiously "Ha ha. No. The cleaning in the morning part, it sounds awful"

"Good thing I was joking then" Leah said, causing Nessie to let an "I figured as much" out.

"But seriously, is there anything I need to know?"

Leah shrugged "Not really. Just… Tell me if somethings wrong, or if you need anything"

Not able to help herself, a snicker escaped Nessie "You make it sound like it's your job to make sure I'm happy"

Mumbling something under her breath which Renesmee wouldn't have been able to hear if she was human, she just barely caught the "My job? More like Jake's" from Leah.

Say what? Not able to indicate that she had heard Leah's words she asked "Huh?"

Jumping down from her seat on the table Leah exclaimed "Nothing. Nothing. So you up for a party tonight?"

Passing her words off as a private joke, Nessie followed "A party?"

"Yup. A party. Thought it would be a good way to introduce you to everyone"

Party? Hmm okay that could be fun. Not that Nessie had ever been to one. "What kind?"

"Just a few people down at the beach. Nothing fancy. We don't do that stuff around here" Leah answered nonchalantly.

"I don't know.. Maybe-" Leah interrupted her before she could come up with a reason to not go "We are going and that's final. You have to meet the rest of the pa.. The rest of my friends"

"So it's just some of your friends that's going to be there?"

Leah snorted "No. A lot others too. Teenagers like you; young adults, both from Forks and La push. Oh and the friends thing might be a bit exaggeration, it's more like people I hang around with, cause I can't get rid of them"

Nessie nodded "Okay then"

"Good. You'll have fun, Jacob's gonna be there" Her voice held a tone of mocking, like she knew something Renesmee didn't.

"Uhm why do you say that?" Nessie stammered.

Leah shot her a look "I don't know, you tell me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Renesme said with a certainty in her voice that she didn't have. Leah laughed "Sure you don't. Though those lovey dovey eyes you sent each other yesterday says otherwise. You like him"

She couldn't help it, she blushed "I don't even know him" she shook her head, trying to look flabbergasted, that Leah would even suggest such a ridiculously thing.

"That might be true. But you belong together"

Renesmee nearly choked. Belonged together? Back up a minute, that was crazy. Sure she might never have felt something as strongly for someone before, and sure she kinda liked what she knew of him so far. But how could Leah say that they were meant for each other, when she had hardly spoken with him? Leah didn't strike Nessie as the kind of girl-woman, that would believe in all these mussy stuff about love at first sight, so why would she say something like that, and why oh why did she sound so sure of it?

She shook her head. Trying to block all thoughts of what Leah had said, as the truth, out. It wasn't possible. Nope. Absolutely not. Soulmates didn't exist… Well okay that was a lie. Nessie knew more than anyone the truth behind true love; She was a product of it. Almost every vampire, she knew had a significant other. But still.. This wasn't the same thing. Jacob Black and her weren't soulmates. She truly believed that. Yet something in her, a big part, couldn't shake the idea, it's like a part of her was trying to tell her differently.

Deciding to change the subject Nessie asked "Anyway, you don't really seem as the type to like crowded parties? Why do you want to go?"

"I'm not, and I don't. But I promised we would be there" Leah admitted, sounding a little agitated.

"Promised who?" she was curious.

"Just the pa.. The rest of my 'friends' they wanted to meet you" Leah looked at the wall, where a clock hung and added "But we should really start getting ready, it's late"

Nodding Nessie began scrambling trough the bag with clothes, trying to find something to wear.

* * *

"So you have already met Embry and Jared" A voice sang out, which Renesmee only gave a curt nod to "Well the girl beside Jared is-" being cut off from said person herself.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much Seth" She scoffed then turned towards the other girl "Hi, I'm Kim, Jared's girl" Nessie frowned slightly at the last part, Jared's girl? She had guessed as much, with the way they looked at each other, but still what a weird way to introduce herself.

She smiled at her "I'm Renesmee"

Kim stepped forward and frowned looking deep in thought, as she glanced Renesmee over "They weren't lying, you are stunning" Nessie let out a small dry laugh, and said "That's comforting, more people talking about me" voice dripping with sarcasm.

She nervously took in her surroundings. Nessie usually wasn't uncomfortable, with attention, or compliments. It was an irritating evil that came with being half vampire. She wasn't overconfident, but she knew that she was beautiful. No use denying it. Humans normally thought vampires were mesmerizing, and somehow her only being half vamp added more attractiveness. Yet right now Nessie wouldn't mind blending in, almost everyone at the party had talked about her, bitchy girls saying cruel comments, guys checking her out, it was excruciating. She didn't mind Leah and Seth's friend's comments to much though.

Which is why she added "But thank you… Jared has gotten himself quite a looker too" she winked at Kim, causing a laugh to escape everyone. But hey she wasn't lying; Kim was a pretty Native American girl.

"I like you" Kim declared, snuggling into Jared's side.

Grinning Renesmee said "Right back at you girl".

She had actually liked everyone of Leah's friends so far, Embry was funny, quite a joker but he reminded her so much of her uncle Em, that she couldn't do anything else but laugh at his comments. Jared was nice, he was laid back and pretty much at ease with himself. Then there was Quil, he like Jared looked to be totally in love with his girlfriend, Claire who was one of the youngest here, being only fourteen, soon to be fifteen.

Nessie once again scanned the beach for a certain person, named Leah who was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but wonder if she had left her. Leah certainly had been honest when she admitted to not wanting to go tonight, she had snapped at almost everyone that bumped into her or said hello. Confirming Renesmee's earlier thoughts, that Leah didn't get along well with other people.

Shaking her head she excused herself "But if you don't mind, I really need to get something to drink, so maybe I'll see you guys later?""

All four of them smiled, Seth saying "Sure thing Ren"

Walking away Renesmee rolled her eyes at the nickname. Seth was the only one who had stuck with Ren, everyone else had taken well to Jacob's Nessie or it was actually Ness now that she thought about it, Jacob was the only one frequently using Nessie the others prefered the _even shorter_ version. Speaking of Jacob, he was suddenly in her line of sight. She hadn't talked to him yet tonight, or seen him, but thought of him she had. He was by himself over at some rocks. It seemed like he had just arrived and that would also explain why she hadn't bumped into him sooner _._ She stopped in her tracks, contemplating if she should go say hi. Turns out she didn't have to think for long, he looked up, a smile forming on his face in under a millisecond and then he began walking towards her.

Deciding to get away from the crowd, she met him halfway. They stopped right in front of each other, and Renesmee had time to freak out about what to say to, before he greeted her, his stunning smile not faltering at all "Hey Nessie"

She blushed. Seriously what was wrong with her? She almost never blushed, and now just because he said hi she did? "Hi Jacob"

He scratched his neck nervously before asking "So enjoying the party?"

Nessie grinned at him "Really that's the best ice breaker, you could come up with"

Looking at her smugly he pointed out "Worked didn't it? You're talking to me" causing her to laugh, and sit down in front of him on the rocks, they had reached.

"I would have talked to you no matter what, you had said" He just smiled at her, but didn't shift his gaze away or broke the silence. Glancing at him slightly, from the side of her eye, that feeling of liking him so much more, than what should be possible, after only having met him twice, reappeared.

Coughing slightly when the silence became too much to bear Renesmee breathed "It's so beautiful" indicating her view of the ocean. Jacob however didn't get the memo "Yeah you are" he whispered. And again that stupid blush appeared. She giggled "I wasn't talking about me" and jabbed him jokingly in the side.

"Maybe not, but I was" He said jabbing her back, but his eyes still spoke that he was serious. Renesmee shifted in her seat; it was like he could see right through her. Like he could search her soul, just by looking at her.

"You're quite the charmer huh? Bet all the girls just swoon when you look at them like that" Nessie said trying to brush of the feeling he was giving her.

He laughed "Nah, I think I'm gonna save this look only for you" Oh god. Why did he have to say things like that? It was too much, the little school girl in her couldn't take it.

"So Jake? Tell me about yourself" She demanded, instead of continuing the previous direction this conversation had taken.

And there that smug look was again "Only if you spill too" hmm he was tricky. Nessie thought her options over, but figured she could talk about herself, without having to _really_ give anything away.

Finally she shrugged "Fine what do you want to know?" seeing him already begin to contemplate all of the different questions, she added "Only easy ones"

"Easy? Okay. What's your favorite color?" Not having to think it through she answered "Blue.. Yours?"

He thought for a few seconds, before looking her deep in the eyes "Chocolate brown" causing Nessie to gulp. Her eye color.

"So how old are you?" She asked, ignoring the way that statement had obviously been directed at herself.

"Twenty-two" Hmm that's not too old. Wait no. She shouldn't care whether he was too old or not. She shouldn't be this attracted to him. But she.. was. Age however actually wouldn't have mattered, no matter how old he had been. It just didn't in her world. It was only a number. I mean come on, technically her dad could be her mom's great-grandfather age wise, and she herself should really be attending kindergarten.

Not noticing that she had zooned out, before Jacob cut in on her thoughts "Earth to Nessie" waving his hand in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry. I just spaced out for a minute".

Raising an eyebrow he teased "You don't say.. Hmm favorite animal?"

Oh right they were getting to know each other "Wolf" and then that grin of his lit up again, just bigger than before. Huh? What was there to be so happy about?

"I know you said only easy stuff, but come on Ness you gotta give me more than that" He finally said, she had seen it coming. She couldn't keep avoiding who she was.

Renesmee sighed "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to pry, or demand any more than what I say" she tried to compromise.

Nodding he agreed. "Pinky promise" he laughed holding out his little finger. She swatted at him giggling and shaking her head incredulously.

"I'm seventeen years old and a girl obviously-" He nodded indicating he already knew as much "Hmm I love shopping, it's something that my aunt has taught me to cherish. I'm quite outdoorsy?"

" Well aren't you just sharing deep dark secrets, huh?" He joked, his voice dripping with a hint of sarcasm, but Nessie could see that the mention of Alice had perked him up. She had just revealed that she have a family… or had.

Deep dark secrets? Hah no way was she ever going let him or anyone else in on them. Still she continued "I'm pretty badass if I say so myself" Waiting for his "Oh yeah? Do share" before explaining "I could kick your butt for starters. I have some awesome self-defense moves"

Jake let out a deep laugh and added "Of course you have. Your also funny as hell, and got quite the mouth on you. Then there's the stubbornness, it's clear as day, you don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks of you. Yet you want to be a good person, _and you are_. It doesn't take much for you to get excited, or happy. Smiling is something that comes naturally to you"

Renesmee was confused for a second and couldn't figure out if he was mocking her, but it was soon obvious, that he was being deadly serious. Leaning towards him she whispered "Hmm interesting. Care to tell me more about myself?"

She waited in anticipation for his answer, still leaning in on him. Mimicking her he folded his hands in front of himself and answered, his warm breath tickling her lips and nose "You're attracted to me" He declared, causing Nessie's breath to get stuck in her throat, and her heart to beat faster than usually.

Either not sensing her reaction or ignoring it, he continued "But it's more than that, and you are thoroughly confused by what you feel. A part of you wants to give in, while the other is hesitant. There is also the fact that you are obviously very innocent, at least experience wise, you seem to know a lot of book stuff, but when it comes to the real world, you're a saint. You have a childlike spirit yet with a hint of maturity beyond your years. And then there's this sadness and fear, which I'm guessing has to do with you, not wanting to share much about yourself?" The last part was asked as a question, but Nessie couldn't answer. She was in shock

Jacob really could search her soul. How could a guy she didn't know, _know_ so much about her? If he hadn't affected her before, he sure did now.

Biting her lip Nessie hesitantly whispered "Jake I.. I-" she sighed and asked "Is it weird that I feel so comfortable with you already? I mean we hardly know each other, yet you seem too see right through me. I feel like we have known each other forever"

He smiled at her, his eyes shining with something she couldn't determine "I do too" silence befell them before he added "You aren't going to elaborate more are you?" Nessie raised her eyebrows, silently asking him if it was really necessary that she answered that, it was obvious what she would say "I get it, I get it" he said understanding her silence.

Composing herself she grinned up at him "So enough about me, tell me about you"

His smile turned into a sly grin, as he repeated her earlier words "What do you want to know?"

* * *

As Renesmee fell asleep that night, instead of nightmares hunting her as yesterday, her mind was occupied with a _tall, dark and handsome_ guy, who made her skin tingle and caused her eyes to shine with real happiness.

Jacob and her had talked almost till the sun came up, and Leah finally came back to get her. He had shared stuff about himself, like how weird it was having Paul as his sister Rachel's fiancé. How he missed the other twin sister who was far away, and his mother who had died when he was young. About how he really needed to get a house of his own, and a job. How his dad had put up with so much bullshit, his own words not hers, from him, and how he had his heart crushed by a girl when he was Renesmee's age, only to learn she had died later on. Nessie found out that Quil and Embry where his best friends, but that also Seth and surprisingly Leah was some of those he trusted the most. Yet he didn't pry more about her life, which she was thankful for.

Nessie knew by then that she _really, really, really_ liked him, but she still had no idea of what was in store for her in the oncoming days, weeks and months.


	4. Chapter 4

A week. She had been in la push a little over a week. Renesmee was already feeling at "home". Being there surprisingly brought her just as much comfort as what she believed her family friends would of have, and that was shocking, how could people who were practically strangers make her feel safe? Welcomed? At ease? Especially taking into account _why_ she was there. She wasn't ' _happy, happy'_ of course, but the days weren't clouded by losing her family, her home, her parents, her grandparents, her aunts and uncles. No. At times she found herself about to break down, but she could mostly "forget" the pain when she was with her new friends. It was easier, going on with a "normal" life, than what she had anticipated.

Needing to keep up appearances obviously also had a small part in why, Nessie was so adamant to not break down and slip into depression. That wouldn't work. She could ignore and refuse to talk about her past, but if she gave _any_ indicator that it was serious, that something _truly_ terrible had happened people might be more reluctant to let he be. They needed to stay in the belief that she was just some "obnoxious teenage girl tired of her pestering parents" who decided to run away. Well okay some already figured out that it was more than that; Leah, Charlie and especially Jacob knew better, they knew there was a reason but didn't pry, though Nessie was sure that that would change ifshe _ever_ gave them reason to believe what happened was life-threatening, that it was something that could potentially put her in 'danger'… If only they knew.

"Ness you up yet?" a voice called out. A lot of loud noises could be heard, stumbling and high pitched sounds reached the 'very much awake hybrid' just before three girls practically fell through the door to the bedroom.

Renesmee raised an eyebrow and couldn't stop a small giggle from escaping. What a sight to behold. Kim and Claire were trying to push through an agitated Leah. What were they doing here? And why did Leah look so pissed off? _Oh_. " _Oh"._ Right they were having a "girl day".

"Oh? Oh!? I'm not joining you guys" Leah exclaimed and turned to leave. But Kim pulled her back before she could get very far.

"Yes you are. We all agreed to show Nessie here around Forks and maybe even Seattle today and that includes shopping" Claire spoke up and added "two of my friends from school are coming too"

"I am not spending my day hanging out with you people. I have a life whit much more purpose than spending it on shopping and girl time" Leah shot Nessie a 'don't you dare make me go' look.

"Common…" Nessie said.

"Fine fine" Leah gave in. Huh? That was too easy. All the others looked surprised at her causing a glare in response "What!? Someone's gotta keep an eye on you children"

"I'm not a child nor a teenager" Kim merely said.

"No. But responsibility isn't really your strong suit, and Nessie isn't an adult yet while Claire is practically a toddler"

Claire looked offended for a slight second but it turned into a grin soon enough "Geez Leah try not to be so rude all the time"  
She didn't expect a response. They all knew how Leah was. But had gotten used to it with time, and Renesmee was one of the few who didn't seem to mind Leah's attitude one bit even though she had only known her for a week.

"So.." Kim said breaking the sudden silence "Are we leaving? You ready Renesmee?"

Nessie nodded and grabbed a jacket following the other three out.

* * *

"Ah such a lovely day, don't you agree?" Kim asked her fellow companions. Currently they were sitting outside the mall in Seattle enjoying the weather while eying the young teenage girls. Claire was with her two classmates, buying them all ice cream while the older girls waited.

Renesmee nodded in agreement "I could do this every day, it's so…freeing" and took in every small detail, the people walking by, the slight breeze so refreshing and the experience of a new city. She had lived in and visited a lot of cities, countries and continents in her small life, yet being here, whether that was Forks, La push or Seattle she had got to admit was her new favorite, she loved it, Forks and La push especially. Wait no that wasn't true. It had to be the people. The only one missing right now was.. Jacob. Damn.

She just couldn't stop thinking about him. He was like a constant. Always there in the back of her head. By now it was safe to say that she had a "crush" on him. Nessie frowned. No crush didn't fit. What she felt for Jacob was something else entirely, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But still she knew it was so much _more_ than what it should be.

"…. Right? Don't you agree?" silence was the only answer, the other two; Leah and Kim looked at their friend only now noticing her attention was elsewhere.

Leah jabbed her to get her attention "Ness?" and that seemed to do the trick. She snapped out of it.

"Oh what were you saying Kim?"

She let out a laugh "Really? You didn't hear anything? Where did you go?" she asked jokingly while Leah got up joining the now two teenagers as Claire was making her way back.

Nessie blushed slightly when remembering she was thinking of a certain someone "I um.." she shook her head and settled on "Just thinking"

"Thinking of who?" Claire butted in squeezing herself between them.

"No one" came the reply but a tad too quickly.

The two imprints shot each other a look and Claire leaned forward, intrigued now "It's Jacob right?" grinning from ear to ear "Right?"

Nessie laughed nervously "No.. I, well I don't know?"

"Common you were thinking about him and that's perfectly _normal_ " Claire explained.

That confused Renesmee "It is?" this time Kim nodded furiously and answered "Yeah! I assure you it is. Claire and I also think about Jared and Quil _constantly_ when we are separated"

Okay what were they going on about? Nessie didn't get it. It was like they all knew something she didn't "That might be but they are your boyfriends, I hardly know the guy"

"Ness! It's the same. He's your.. Well um you would be good together and what you are feeling-" Kim explained using crazy hand gestures "makes sense. We know what it's like, or I do at least, its slightly different for Claire but I can assure you its more than just a crush if that is what you are passing it of as"

Why was everyone saying such things? It was weird. Nessie didn't know much about relationships or interactions between humans, but someone having more than a crush on some guy they hadn't known more than a week, was not normal. And the fact that it was herself? Even weirder. She usually never even looked twice at a guy. Sure she found some attractive but that was all it was.

Just as Renesmee was about to reply an angry voice called out "Kim! Claire! Can I talk to you two for a second?". They both shot Nessie an 'we will talk about this later" look and got up meeting Leah halfway before disappearing from Renesmee's line of sight and thus also her hearing.

"What are you two doing" Sneered Leah "We can't tell her _anything_ yet-" and looked pointedly at them both "Jacobs orders"

Claire and Kim gave each other a look before the oldest spoke up "We know that and we didn't say anything but don't ya think it's gonna be hard to keep it from her?" which Claire added with "Yeah and besides we don't take orders from Jacob, we don't have to do anything he says"

"No but it should be his choice" Leah grunted.

The others nodded in agreement and Kim said "Yeah it should, but telling her also wouldn't be bad"

Leah shook her head, not in a 'no' but in a 'I can't believe you guys' way "Look we don't know anything about Nessie's past, so waiting until we or Jacob does and till she have at least gotten used to being here is the best choice-" she turned towards Kim "When Jared told you, hadn't you been together for a few months? Not to mention that you have known him a _long time_ and had feelings for him before he even became a wolf and imprinted on you. Jacob and Renesmee haven't known each other more than a week and aren't together yet"

"Yes but I'm telling you, she clearly feels it to. I did. Claire did. The imprint goes both ways, so it wouldn't really hurt her, she would accept it"

"Claire was a child so that doesn't count. But right now Nessie is busy enough with finding her place here, the truth might freak her out and who will she turn to then?" Leah said.

Kim was getting irritated "I'm an imprint and so is Claire .. I think we understand what she is feeling more than you do"

"It's not only about that and if it's about understanding I'm pretty much an expert" hissed Leah "I'm a wolf I see what your imprinter's are feeling, what they are thinking"

"Sure you do but you haven't experienced it yourself-" Kim continued not noticing the uneasy look Claire was giving her or Leah's reaction "You can't _truly_ understand cause it's not your own feelings. You don't know what it's like! You… Haven't… Imprinted" the last part was enunciated slowly putting emphasis on each word.

Finally Kim looked up and saw the hurt smeared on Leah's face. She immediately realized what exactly she had said, what she had indicated "I'm sorry. I didn't even…Leah I didn't mean to..I..I'm"

Leah took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before responding "Its fine-" she waved it of "It's not like you were lying. I haven't imprinted and maybe never will just because I'm a female. That's just how it is"

"Yea.. Yeah but it hasn't been easy for you and… I'm sorry okay? It was uncalled for. I know you are over the whole Sam thing but it must still be hard"

"Kim?" Leah tried "Just drop it, okay? I'm good. We are good. Everything is good"

Reluctantly Kim gave in "Okay then.."

After a few moments had passed "We weren't gonna tell her" came Claire's small voice "It's up to Jacob when he wants her to know and we get why that isn't now but there is nothing wrong with encouraging her to embrace what she is feeling for him"

"Of course there isn't" Leah agreed "But I didn't know if you were accidently gonna give anything away"

Kim looked up sighing "We all have secrets.. I doubt that she would pry, Ness seems to be hiding more than any of us"

Claire laughed "Hardly.. Whatever her secret is it does not top having an wolf as a boyfriend and one who imprinted on you when you were just a toddler at that in my case"

"Hey Renesmee is going to have a wolf boyfriend too - soon enough" Kim smiled and even Leah joined in giving a slight grin "Yeah that's one thing that's for sure.. That girl is already crazy about him"

* * *

"So to the beach now?" Renesmee asked after they had just dropped of Claire's two friends, Kira and Anna.

"Yeah if you want to go?" Leah answered "If your too tired we will just go back to our place and relax" she added when Nessie let out a yawn.

"Nah I'm good"

Kim turned in her seat and looked at the two in the back "What about you Claire? Don't you have school tomorrow or something?

A laugh escaped them all leaving a confused Kim behind "What?"

"Kim" Nessie started "Its summer, Claire probably has vacation?" and she quickly got a nod for said girl in question as a response.

"Right… I knew that" Kim said trying to shrug it off as nothing.

Nessie raised an eyebrow "Sure you did"

The car came to a sudden halt and soon the smell of saltwater reached the half vampire and female shapeshifters sensitive noses.

"Let's go" Leah declared opening her door.

The others followed and Claire "Race you guys to the ocean?" and took off, the rest of them quickly following after her.

When everyone had reached the destination; the humans out of breath. Kim barely got the "Damn Ness you are fast, how did you get here before me, I could swear I was a few feet ahead of you?" out.

She shrugged "Guess I was lucky?" but silently promised herself to be more careful next time, she had used a little too much of her vampire speed.

"Yeah bu-" Claire stopped midsentence's looking over Nessies shoulder at something, at someone and sure enough she added "Oh there's Quil.. I'll see you guys later, thanks for today it was fun" not a second later and then the fireball of energy was of sprinting towards her boyfriend.

They all laughed at her cheerfulness but Kim soon joined her with a "I'm of to, I haven't seen Jared for a few hours" and then Leah and Renesmee were left alone looking at the couples reuniting.

"They look so happy" Renesmee noted and surprisingly felt a surge of envy and found herself thinking of Jacob.

"Huh?" she looked at them "Right. Well they are" Leah explained a sad look on her face, Renesmee would have asked what was wrong but as soon as it had appeared it was gone "Why don't we go over to Jacob and say hello? It's about time you two go on a date or something"

"What!?" was the reaction, or well more like a yell actually.

Leah gave her a 'do you think I'm stupid glare' and explained "Renesmee you both obviously like each other, do it for him.. He looks like a lost puppy over there" she nodded towards him and sure enough he were watching them with a look of adoration on his face but also something else.. ' _Hmm he does kinda look like a lost puppy'_ Renesmee thought.

"At least go talk to him" Leah continued "I know you are dying to and I'm not as good company"

"Hey! That's not true.. I love spending time with you" Nessie half pouted in a joking manner but her words still being deadly serious.

"I know I know, but you have also been thinking about that guy since we left this morning" she pointed at Renesmee daringly "and don't even try to deny it, you're like an open book when it comes to him"

Nessie sighed giving in but still somewhat grateful for an 'excuse' to go see him "Fine fine if you insist, I guess I don't have much of a choice"

Leah gave a grin "Good now you _behave_ and don't stay out to late" and pushed Renesmee forward jokingly.

Nessie stuck her tongue out at her and rolled her eyes slightly before heading towards him.

 **I can't believe I wrote so much about Leah, Claire, Kim etc – I'm normally pretty bad at including to many characters especially so early on, but oh well I just felt like the story needed a chapter without much Jacob/Renesmee cuz there's going to be a lot of that in the upcoming chapters. This is their story. It's about them and their viewpoint of things (even though the story is now written in third pov). However there might be more focus on other characters, than what I originally intended... We'll see.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  
Hey guys!  
So if you didn't see the update a few days ago (only an author note – its deleted now) then I want to let you know all the chapters have been changed to third pov… I had some problems since I had already written some future parts of the story in third-pov and I couldn't make it work by changing it too first. I hope you will still like the story – imo it doesn't make much of a difference. But here it is. Two chapters in a day and I'm already working on the next, though I won't promise when that is done. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, er.. Masen had a fricking date with Jacob Black. Wait was it a date? Like a _date, date? Damn if only she knew._

"It's a date right?" She asked her roommate.

Leah raised an eyebrow "Ness calm down.. But yeah I guess it's a date? I don't know what did he say? What did you say?"

"Well…"

 _"Nessie! What brings you here?" Jacob's voice called out jokingly as she made her way towards him._

 _She shrugged "Just felt like saying hey, but if your busy ill just-" he cut her of quickly "No no. I'm good, I wasn't doing much"_

 _She grinned oh she knew that "Not anything else, but staring at Leah and me"_

 _Jacob held his hands up in defense "Hey I wasn't staring"_

 _"Oh? You weren't?" Nessie teased a small laugh escaping her._

 _Scratching his neck nervously before giving in and joining her laugh "Okay so maybe I was but only at you"_

 _"Should that creep me out?" she asked hesitating for only a second before adding "well it doesn't.. Somehow I'm_ _ **glad** that you find it worth it to look at me, I'm not 'that' interesting"_

 _He shook his head incredulously and grinned at her "Thank god" he commented the first part of her sentence but quickly addressed the later too "But seriously you are definitely worth it"_

 _Nessie quirked an eyebrow "Is that your way of saying I'm 'hot'?" she enquired._

 _"No" Jacob somehow accidently let slip out but quickly explained himself "I mean of course I think you are... hot. But Ness? That's not the best word" she had been slightly offended by the thought of him not finding her attractive.. Okay it had literally_ _ **hurt** but was thankful for being reassured that it wasn't the case "Then what is?"_

 _"Stunning? Beautiful? Gorgeous? All of the above and so much more, I can't even describe it" he smiled at her, locking their eyes together showing her how much he meant every word._

 _She blushed and broke their gaze looking at the ground before letting it shift upwards again giving him a wink "You're not too bad yourself, mister handsome"_

 _"You flatter me" he blinked at her voice lased with humor "I'm honestly honored"_

 _"Now don't get to full of yourself, there's a lot of other fish in the ocean" Nessie tried but failed miserably in her reply and doubled over in laughter cause of how stupid that sentence just sounded and added "I'm sorry that was a bad joke.." when she had gotten herself under control._

 _"Nah its fine-"Jacob reassured but still couldn't help himself "But since it's a 'bad joke' does that mean that there aren't any other fish... or guys?"_

 _Renesmee contemplated lying but decided against it, this was Jacob and she honestly couldn't imagine even the idea of being attracted to any other guy, so 'her being under some kind of spell' told Jake just that. No other guy could compete with him. He 'won'. No one else had her attention._

 _"Good" was his response and he looked oddly smug for a second before that sincere look reappeared "I'm glad, that I'm the only one"_

 _"What about you? Any girls?" she couldn't help it, she needed to know. A part of her was certain that he got to have some girls with his eye-catching looks yet somehow it seemed unlikely - he was hers. Her Jacob. 'Whoa wait where did that come from?' She frowned at her own thoughts._ _ **Hers?** Seriously had she lost it? She had no right to think such things, what would he say if he was a mind reader and saw these thoughts? Good thing he wasn't but still it was... inappropriate. Yet Nessie's subconsciousness already knew that he wouldn't mind her thinking of him as hers. It knew he wanted her happy, and that he felt the exact same way as she did, if not stronger._

 _Proving it self when he moments later said "Fuck no.. How could I when you exits?" the last part was said with a laugh so he didn't freak her out but he meant every word. How could she even think that? She was his world. There was no one else. Even the memory of the last girl he had been in 'love' with paled noticeably in comparison. Bella couldn't compete in any way. Thinking back at it now what he felt for her was closer to a kindergarten crush, at least when comparing it to his feelings for Renesmee._

 _He shook his head, and looked at her again "You're coming to my place tomorrow" he declared._

 _"I.. am?" Nessie asked curiously._

 _"Yeah my dad's at Charlie's and since you and I both... Enjoy each other's company and have already admitted our undying love we might as well try it out" joking again? Seriously? Jacob cursed himself. The worst part being that he actually was 'in love' with her but he just couldn't tell her that. Yet._

 _It worked though, she smiled at him" Okay it's a date"_

"So that's what happened?" Leah asked and mumbled to herself "Typical Jacob"

"Yeah... Is that bad?" Nessie asked insecurely which didn't go unnoticed by Leah.

Leah frowned "Geez Ness what is whit you? Your normally seem so confident.. Is it cause its Jacob?"

Hmm. Yeah it probably was cause of that Nessie decided, she most certainly wouldn't be so excited for anyone else, but then again it being Jacob also calmed her, it made her feel at ease, secure, safe, happy so really she just _didn't know what it was._ She sighed "Partly yeah but I'm also glad it's him? Maybe it's just cause it's new to me"

"New?" Leah asked confused "What do you mean? As in new guy? Or as in first date new?"

"Um…"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! You've never been on a date?"

Renesmee snorted, slightly offended by Leah's tone "No but so what?"

Leah ignored her and continued "How does that work? You're a seventeen year old teenager and your probably the most perfect one ever, with your looks guys had to have been all over you"

Shrugging Nessie said "I was homeschooled-" but quickly continued in order to repair her slip up, no talking about her family or past "but I mean I did get request, I just wasn't interested.. Huma… Um. Guys in general just never seemed to catch my attention before"

"But Jacob's the exception.. Well that makes sense" Leah said and mumbled under her breath not intending for Nessie to hear it but she did "He is gonna be so happy that no other guys has ever had the chance"

"What why?" Renesmee asked before she could stop herself. Damn she shouldn't have said that, she shouldn't have been able to hear it. Humans couldn't do that. She slipped up way too much.

"Wait you heard that? How?" Leah demanded but then waved it off "forget it, it doesn't matter but if you really want to know it's pretty simple actually.. Jacob- " she stopped short thinking her next words over carefully "Jacob 'cares' about you a lot and the fact that no guy has ever had the chance to hurt you? That's something he is gonna be relieved about.. Also which guy doesn't like being a 'first'? It's an ego thing. Something primal. Like animal instincts"

"Okay if you say so"

A nod and an "Well now that it is settled that it's a date you should go get ready" before adding "I have things to do too, so get your ass moving"

Renesme gave a sly grin over her shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"So this is your house?" was her first question, breaking the silence.

Jacob nodded at her, slightly uhm…well not _embarrassed_ but something that came pretty close, by the fact that he was still living at home and his house wasn't exactly expensive or big. More like a hut. Or a cottage.

"I love it" came from Renesmee, her voice enthusiastic.

An added eyebrow and a "Seriously?"

"It's so charming and… Homey" she nodded to herself as if confirming her statement while taking in her surroundings and added "It might not be an 'exclusive' house or a 'mansion' but it's one of those houses that just feels _right_ you know?"

Jacob gave a deep laugh "You're 'something' Nessie".

"Hey it's true" she smiled at him before asking "So what did you have in mind for today?"

"Well I was thinking we could.. Hang around for a bit? Get to know each other? Or maybe take a picnic in the woods? A walk to the beach? Your choice" he looked at her and took in how her face lighted up as an idea hit her. It was crazy how such a simple thing could make him so fucking happy. ' _Geez he was whipped'_.

"Was that cars and a motorcycle I saw outside?" she was curious.

"Yeah? I work on it sometime; I even considered becoming a mechanic once"

Renesmee nearly squealed with delight "Can we work on them?"

Causing Jacob to gape at her. Seriously could he be luckier? His soulmate was perfect "Sure but… I don't know, do you really want to?"

Not able to contain her excitement Nessie explained "I love working on cars, seeing how fast I can make them" thinking back to all the nights she spent with her aunt Rose, staying up late only to finish their masterpiece. Her dad being less than enthusiastic about it. He might love fast and expensive cars, but making them himself? No way and especially since they were gonna contain his precious daughter. Renesmee used to be so upset that he even dared to question her driving skills. She was a pro. Her father had even teached her how to drive but of course that didn't make him worry less or stop him from being overprotective. She shook the thoughts of.

Zoning in on Jacob again just when he spoke up "Well then let's go.. Anything else you have in mind?"

She grinned "Let's do this first and then watch a movie or go take a walk later… Okay?"

Getting an agreement from Jacob before he practically threw her over his shoulder, both laughing hysterically, as they made their way out to the garage, him carrying her.

* * *

"No way? He seriously did that?" Renesmee asked leaning in on Jacob listening intently, both haven completely forgotten the movie that were on.

"It was quite hilarious, we even have pictures to prove it" he laughed, letting his arm tighten around Renesmee's shoulders.

Looking up at his face she enquired "Really? I wanna see" clasping her hands together.

"Maybe another time.. As far as I remember they are at Sam's place"

Thinking it through before answering Nessie said "Oh well then we will just have to do this again sometime"

Jacob smiled at her "Definitely"

Smiling to herself Renesmee admitted "I had fun today"

"Me to Ness me to… You have no idea how much I love spending time with you - so no fucking chance is this the last time" he winked at her "Besides I gotta beat you, I can't believe you won the race"

"Impossible" she gave him an daring look "I'm the best. You will never beat me"

"Is that a challenge?" Jacob smirked.

Nodding "Course it is" Renesmee sounded quite satisfied with herself causing a chuckle to come from Jacob. He raised his hand, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. However didn't move it when he was done.

Both were so caught up in the moment that they didn't realize someone had entered the house. Before a loud voice laughed "What a sight this is"

Renesmee practically jumped. Taken aback by the intruder's sudden appearance. The hybrid and wolf were both shocked that they hadn't sensed a new presence - _'That was a first'._

Jacob looked at the stranger in the house "What the fuck Rachel? Maybe a warning next time?" _Oh._ Not a stranger. His sister.

"Nonesense... I thought _you_ would have noticed me, it's usually impossible to sneak up on you-" she shifted her gaze from her brother to the other girl grinning she added "Though it makes sense why you were distracted" looking very smug.

Standing up "Hi I'm Renesmee" she introduced herself

"Oh I know _exactly_ who you are" she walked closer giving Jacob a smack on the head "This idiot here however didn't mention you would be staying for dinner" gaining an "Ow… Hey! That hurt"

"I… That's not necessary I don't want to trouble you its late anyway" Renesmee replied.

The woman – Rachel smiled at her and demanded "You're staying.. I was worried that it would take forever before I got to meet you so no way am I letting you leave before getting to know you"

Nessie laughed "I'll stay then"

Interrupting the two girls Jacob grumbled "Is Paul coming for dinner to?" praying that his pack mate wouldn't.

It didn't go unnoticed by his sister who glared at him "Not today no – But you two have to learn to get on. He's my…" pausing shooting Nessie a look before continuing ".. My fiancé and thus your family"

Jacob rolled his eyes "Fuck if I know- " before sighing "He has always been family - doesn't mean I have to like him"

"No but being nice wouldn't hurt either of you" she looked towards the kitchen "I better go start making dinner.. Go introduce Nessie to dad, he is dying to meet her" before walking away.

"Your dad?" Renesmee gulped. She wasn't worried much about his sister, partly because she didn't know she would be meeting her, but Jacobs father? What if he didn't like her?

Jacob sensed her inner doubt and quickly reassured her "Don't worry, he is gonna love you" and then took her hand leading the way.

* * *

Turns out Renesmee had nothing to worry about, Billy absolutely adored her. He was quite happy about his son finding his imprint. But he also found the girl sweet and caring - sure that his son couldn't haven gotten a better soulmate than her.

Dinner went along peacefully with lots of talking and laughing. The food – well it was good. But Nessie also had to admit that it wasn't exactly what she wanted, she was _thirsty_. Nothing to serious, her self-control was amazing. Blood didn't bother her in the slightest. It could be smeared on her face and she still wouldn't react. A perk of being half human. So she also didn't need to feed in order to survive, human food did do the trick but that didn't mean she couldn't want, couldn't crave blood.

Renesmee had always preferred it, blood that is. Normal food was just so… Boring. She was the only one in her family who could drink donated human blood, since her eyes weren't affected by it and she didn't have the same addiction, she could easily stop. Though right now she would gladly settle for an elk or a mountain lion. Blood was like candy to her. She didn't need it but it was a sinful pleasure. Okay the ' _didn't need'_ part might not be right – if she was weak or hurt her body demanded it and going months without it made her slower, dueled her heightened senses not that she had ever really experienced it but in theory that was how her body should react based on knowledge given from Nahuel, Carlisle's own studies and that _one time_ Emmet accidently threw her a little to hard when they were having a sparring match.

However blood was out of the question. She didn't want to hunt animals. Not here. Being way to worried about such a small detail bringing attention to the town, to her. So human food had to be enough for now – still she silently promised herself that as soon as she got the chance to hunt she would take it.

She was currently lying on the couch, her eyes starting to drop. She tried to keep them open, it was late and she should be off soon. Yet she gave in and let them close. _'Only for a second'_ \- Renesmee promised herself. But sleep came and soon she was off to dreamland, oblivious to the warm arms carrying her and being laid on a soft surface instead of the hard couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Oh god I haven't updated in ages. It has almost been a year since the last chapter(okay i'm** **exaggerating)** **. I'm** _ **really**_ **sorry to everyone out there that might have wanted and waited on an update (I know how annoying it can be when the story is just put on hold without any info), real life is just so consuming leaving zero time for stuff like writing. I WANT to finish this story and I plan on succeeding** _ **eventually**_ **however I have no idea how long it'll take so bear with me.**

* * *

Renesmee snuggled into her pillow, yawning as the light streamed through the curtains warming her face.

After a few minutes she became aware enough to acknowledge the smell of bacon and eggs. Food. Hmm that was weird. For her entire stay in La push Leah had never cooked. Nessie frowned opening her eyes. _Oh_. She wasn't at Leah's place – or well technically her own too. ' _Damn_ ' she thought ' _I must have fallen asleep_ '.

She dwelled on the fact that her roommate would be worried about her whereabouts. But only for a second cause in the next Jacob's smiling face appeared in the doorway and she forgot everything else. Him suddenly being the only thing on her mind – unable to worry about anything.

"Morning" he said "Did you get a good sleep?"

Stretching her arms above her head Nessie nodded "Yeah the best... But I'm sorry for just falling asleep on you" a tad embarrassed.

Jacob just grinned at her and shook his head offering a "Nah don't be, I didn't mind the slightest"

Renesmee giggled and took him in shockingly only now noticing his lack of clothes. _Wow…_ Did he look good. Hair dripping wet towel around his uhm… lower area, clinging to his hips. ' _If only.. wait no no no stop it! Don't go there'_ Nessie scolded herself. Yet she couldn't help her reaction she was distracted by how sexy - how good he looked and certain thoughts were impossible to hinder. Forcing herself to gain control she snapped out of it.

"Hungry?" He questioned when her stomach rumbled "Foods downstairs"

Jumping out from the bed Renesmee exclaimed "You cooked? Damn I was almost sure you didn't know how"

Jacob chuckled "I'm not the best but simple stuff I can do… at least when Rachel isn't here"

Making a move to follow him out the door Renesmee stopped short when she realized something "Wait – where did you sleep?" assuming this was his room based purely on the fact that his arousing scent was all around it, impossible to ignore.

He turned around "I took the couch… Besides I wasn't really tired anyway"

Frowning Nessie mumbled "You didn't have to do that Jake" and raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I would like sharing a bed whit you… I'm not that guy, I wouldn't do that" silently adding to himself _'not to you – I love you too much. Respect you to much'_

She swatted at him "I didn't..." stopping midsentence blushing "I wasn't implicating _anything_ – but we could have shared or I could have taken the couch, it's your house and I don't want to intrude"

He waved it of "It's fine Nessie. You're in no way intruding and I wasn't about to let you sleep on that crappy piece of furniture" giving her a sly smirk he added "Though I might just take you up on that offer of sharing next time"

"Sure thing" she grinned and her blush deepened "Why um.." falling short not knowing if she should continue but coughed and decided to take a jokingly approach "Don't you own clothes?"

When a smirk came upon his face she instantly regretted it especially when he asked "Oh does it bother you?" and she _accidently_ answered immediately not thinking "No! Not at all" but as soon as she realized what she had said she tried backtracking "Wait yes of course it does! I mean.. I um don't mind it? Maybe? Well- " she frowned stammering before finally getting it somewhat right "It doesn't bother me"

Jacob laughed not even trying to hide his amusement "If seeing me half naked gets you flustered like this I won't promise that it'll be the last time" winking at her.

Renesmee glared at him before gaining back her confidence and taking a step closer and whispered lowly making her voice take on a seductive tone "I bet you wouldn't be all that cocky if I just ..-" trailing of and instead letting one of her hands rest on his bare upper body slowly moving her fingers teasingly around while the other toyed with the buttons on her shirt putting on a good show popping the highest one open "took of this shirt, I mean it's pretty hot in here, what do you say? Should I take it off?" glancing up at him innocently, locking eyes with while biting her lips teasingly, glad to see that his breath was coming in short now eyes moving back and forth between her 'shirt', her lips and her hand on him meaning her goal was accomplished her effect on him obvious.

Before he could answer, Nessie let her hand drop and distanced herself a little from him before grinning slightly at his still speechless form. Completely ignoring the little ' _show'_ that she put on just mere seconds earlier she turned around asking nonchalantly over her shoulder "So breakfast? I'm hungry"before disappearing leaving Jacob alone staring after her.

* * *

Time passed. It was unavoidable. It had always been something Renesmee never gave much thought. Growing up, ageing fast yet knowing or at least thinking that she'd have forever it just seemed so... insignificant, unimportant a mere second in her unlimited time to spend on earth. Her childhood all the memories and moments spent together with her family, she had never really treasured not the way she should have, well okay that wasn't true by default, of course they had been important to her but she had always taken it for granted thinking she would have forever. Humans grew up with the knowledge that someday they would have to say goodbye - to loved ones, to time and life itself. As a seemingly immortal who had only ever been surrounded by and close with other vampires the idea that 'one day would be the last' almost never crossed Renesmee's mind. It used to be such a foreign concept that she thought would never apply to herself.

However having parted from her family she had started to take notice. Now it seemed time passed to slow _and_ too fast. She hadn't been in forks _that long_ yet the days went by quickly. Easily she grew closer with all the new people in her life. Days, weeks almost a month she had spent here by now. It was really starting to feel like a _home_. She loved and feared it. Sure she was here now and it was good, she was _happy_ despite the circumstances but she couldn't help thinking ' _for how long?'_ it couldn't possible last? Could it?

Leah and Renesmee were supposed to gather at dinner later at Charlie's and to a degree also Sue's house with Seth, Billy and most likely also Jacob appearing. They were close already, Jake and her. Spending an unlimited time together; he was almost always within reach never giving up an opportunity to see her. They went out more often than not. They weren't necessarily dating or together hell they hadn't even kissed but at the same time they weren't _less_ than that. Acting like best friends and lovers at the same time thus no clear distinction it was impossible to label their relationship.

Today though Nessie really didn't feel like going out even if it meant she would miss out on seeing Jacob who would surely put a smile on her face.

"You okay?" Leah inquired having arrived home just a few moments before from work.

"Hmm?" the hybrid mumbled from her little spot on the couch where she was laying. Completely uninterested in the documentary currently showing on the television. Sighing she added "I'm fine" yet for once didn't sound too sure.

She was given a special look before "Shit" Leah burst out "You're not sick are you?" Nessie raised an eyebrow at her sudden _worry_?

Well whatever it was it was ridiculous. Renesmee didn't get sick, her vampire side made it impossible "No I'm not sick – why?"

"I don't know, you just seem... off?"

Shrugging her shoulders Renesmee replied "I guess it's just one of 'those days' you know, where everything makes you feel bad"

Leah seemed to ponder over it for a while before suddenly "Did you have a nightmare?" catching the younger girl of guard she continued "I know it's not the first time - you have them pretty regularly right?"

She was slightly shocked that Leah had noticed that she had bad dreams "I.. uhm its nothing really" she tried to wave it of "sure I have nightmares every once in a while, everyone does, I've just uhm. - always had a bad case of it since I was young" she lied.

Still worried shepressed on "That's all? You can talk to me okay?"

"It's nothing, seriously Leah. What else would it be if not simply nightmares?" Renesmee said feeling a little uncomfortable under the other girls eyes which seemed to study her every move, thus she couldn't help but squirm a little.

Ignoring her question Leah asked "So it's not like memories or something right?"

Not missing a beat "No!" came the quick reply, forcing herself to sound nonchalantly. Renesmee wasn't exactly _lying_. Sure she had nightmares in the form of memories from the horrible night were she was forced to run away leaving her family, even a few about her only meeting with the volturi back when she had only been alive for a few months. Mostly however it was _possibilities_ that haunted her dreams. Imagining things that hadn't happened or at least things she prayed weren't true. There was no way to know though both about what had already transpired and what could happen in the future.

Luckily her answer seemed to have satisfied Leah, at least for now "Okay if you say so. But since you are having a bad day why don't we stay home tonight?"

Biting her lip Nessie hesitated "I don't know, I'd feel bad just cancelling"

Leah wouldn't hear it though "Oh fuck that if you don't feel up to it then you don't feel up to it - it's simple"

Furrowing her eyebrows looking up at roommate and friend she declared more than asked "You don't wanna go either do you?"

"No shit Sherlock. You know I hate social gatherings even if it's with family"

Renesmee laughed, typical Leah "Yeah yeah but still. I know Charlie looked forward to it. Billy and your mom too so it just seems wrong besides I haven't seen Charlies house yet"

Groaning Leah exclaimed "God you're such a goodie good girl at times"

Irritated at the tone of Leah's voice that made it sound as if that was a bad thing, Nessie shook her head "Goodie good girl? _Really_?"

"What? It's true. Sometimes you're way too sweet"

Renesmee snorted "No I'm not, just because you're rude as fuck doesn't mean I'm overly nice"

Not getting the reaction she expected; with Leah gaping at her "Did you just swear!?" sounding surprised.

"Yeah so?"

Leah waved it of "Nothing nothing, you just don't swear a lot normally but hey you're right I'm rude but that doesn't mean you aren't kind which is why I'm deciding we're staying home since you're incapable of doing so" taking out her phone cancelling right away.

"Hey I can be rude!" Renesmee retorted giving in but only because she _really really_ _really_ didn't feel up to dinner.

"That might be true but only if given a reason" Well that was true. She did have a rude streak but only to those who did something to deserve it.

But since they were staying home anyway, Renesmee grinned at Leah asking "So movie night?".

* * *

They were on their third movie this time some action film. Both girls curled up in blankets stuffing themselves with popcorn.

Looking at the other girl Renesmee asked "Leah? Is it weird having Charlie as your step dad?"

Still focusing on the movie she only gave her a glance before answering "A little. I don't see him that way though. My dad and him were really good friends before he died so it's okay. I know he would be happy for my mom and Charlie"

"I guess that makes sense"

Deciding to elaborate more Leah continued "My mom and I have never been that close and when my dad died I tried to be there but her and Charlie were able to give each other much more comfort than I ever could"

Frowning; now confused Nessie turned towards her "Give each other? What do you mean?"

Leah tensed a little, thinking before answering "He had a daughter" was her short reply.

"Had?"

"Yeah she's… _dead_. It's been a few years already" she somewhat spat the word _dead_ with a weird tone that Renesmee wasn't able to identify.

Oh god. Poor Charlie. How had she not heard of this yet? Looking very serious Nessie mumbled to herself "That's horrible. I can't imagine what he must have gone through. She must have been so young"

Leah looked like she wasn't sure if she should speak up. A glint in her eyes made Renesmee, think that she didn't like Charlie's daughter _at all_ back when she was alive "Sure it's _tragic_ " was what she settled on but it sounded oddly like a snort of distaste.

"Seriously Leah? So compassionate you are. What, didn't you two get along?" Nessie knew Leah wasn't the most warmhearted person however she was a little shocked about how she could sound so rude when speaking about someone who was dead.

She shrugged "I didn't know her that well. She wasn't my favorite person though. Of course I feel bad for Charlie but in all honestly _she_ got what she… _'asked for'_ " putting empathy on the last part.

"Leah! That's not nice"

"What?" she glanced at Renesmee not feeling bad in the slightest "Look she put a lot of people here through hell by making some stupid decisions. People I care about. So no I'm not gonna be nice in 'honor' of her memory. Besides she actually did get what she asked for, what she _wanted_ "

Tilting her head to the side Nessie asked "Was she suicidal or something since you say it like that?"

Leah considered it for a few seconds before answering "In a way yeah I guess she was… just worse than that in my opinion"

Shaking her head Renesmee gave up. Not understanding Leah's perspective. Even if she was suicidal that wouldn't mean she got what she wanted. Or that she was a bad person.

"Anyways let's not talk about that. Charlie's better now having my mom and you too" while pointing at Nessie.

Snapping her eyes to Leah's "Me?"

She nodded "Yeah you. I guess he sees you as a daughter in a way or wait… maybe more like a granddaughter"

Renesmee laughed "Granddaughter? He's not that old"

"No but he acts more like you're his granddaughter than daughter, friend, acquaintance – or you know a runaway" she joked dapping Nessie in the side.

"Ha ha ha, so funny"

Both refocused on the movie leaving it at that, while the night drifted away.

 **My skills are rusty lately so again I apologize not to mention that flirting/seduction scenes just aren't my strong suit at least not today, I was cringing at every word I wrote in that Nessie/Jake scene but it had to be in there so I hope it isn't too bad. I recall mentioning earlier that I've had certain scenes and scenarios written down already but stupid as I am I accidently deleted them all so now I gotta rewrite from scratch and a few moments that absolutely need to be in the story I'll have to try to remember correctly which sucks cause it never turns out as well as the original aaaaand I'm rambling - Lol I just realized I'm always so negative in my A/N; seriously I'm going to be positive going forward. Hope you guys enjoyed this late late late chapter and again I'm sorry for not updating regularly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **It's me again, hello everyone.**

 **I'm back with a few more chapters. Although this one** **isn't as long as usually.**

 **The next one should be up tomorrow where I'll also check for grammer/spelling mistakes so I'm sorry if there is a lot in this specific chapter but I'll first be able to correct some of them later on. I'm hoping to be able to finsish two more as I have a third one written and ready to be published but that one is supposed to occur _after_ the ones I'm currently still working on. So we will see.**

* * *

She loved the feeling of fresh air, especially in la push, it had a calming earthy aura to it. Her shoes smashed against the mud, a rainbow lightening up the horizon.

A mumbled set of groans of pain entered her ear, looking up she saw the shadow of a person nearing.

"Hey Ren" Seth greeted her, half occupied with juggling a set of boxes in his hands while it was clear that his balance was failing him, almost to the point where he crashed to the cold hard ground.

Stifling a laugh she asked "Hello to you too - do you need any help?" eyes going wide in part concern and disbelief when he nearly ran into the wall instead of the door he was supposedly aiming for.

"No,no I've got it under control, everything is just fine and dandy" stopping short to catch his breath as he finally stood before the door "besides the guys will never let me live it down if I need help to carry a few boxes. Jacob's out back by the way, and I need to get these to Emily so I guess I'll see you when I'm done being the dutiful worker and you're done with catching up with lover boy who we all know is really the one you're here to see"

"Aww Seth, I came for you guys too" Reneesmee said.

"Thank you, but really it's good to see you, we missed you at dinner last week" he pointed out, which nearly made her groan already knowing where he was going with the sentence.

Her hands shot out defensively, while somewhat jokingly replying "We saw each other yesterday but _yes_ I am still sorry which I've already told you multiple times, besides it was just as much your sisters decision to cancel as it was mine"

Seth stuck his tongue out at her "Well you both suck, I was stuck with my mom and Charlie who are both extremely boring company and Billy was occupied with the football game meanwhile Jacob was sulking because 'you' didn't come and then he also left - which meant I was all alone"

Putting a hand to her heart Nessie faked a sympathetic look "You are right that's terrible, I don't know how you survived such a _cruel_ fate how will we ever make it up to you? Your poor thing"

His hand was on the doorknob and as he opened the door he tried to glare at her, but it simply ended up looking more like a happy grimace "You're mean - Leah is beginning to affect you too much"

"Yeah maybe" Renesmee laughed before she turned around, in search of a certain someone.

* * *

Ah there he was, completely focused on Embry with his back towards her.

Renesmee grinned as an idea formed in her head and signaled to Embry to be quiet and pretend she wasn't there when his eyes fell upon her. Luckily he got the memo so she continued. Silent as a mouse, thankful that her vampire side let her move soundlessly, making it so there was no way he'd hear her.

Getting close she decided to take her chance and jumped at him about to let a 'boo' out but was stopped when he turned around sharply already smirking and caught her easily in his arms even though she was mid-jump.

Having her in his embrace he went to spin her around but decided not to when she began protesting loudly and instead put her on her feet though his arms made no move to disappear from her small frame.

Both Jacob and Embry were laughing at her pouting face, and she seriously didn't think it was fair. How had he sensed her coming? She had been silent and should have been able to have caught him of guard, a grumbled "How'd you know?" slipping past her lips.

"I always know when you're near" he teased but there was something serious about his tone that made her believe he was being sincere.

"You could have at least pretended not to see me"

Jacob shook his head, a smile appearing "Sure but this was much more fun, that adorable pout made it all worth it"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him before acknowledging Embry's presence; who seemed extremely amused at their exchange almost as if it were a movie and sure enough a snide comment came out "Not that this 'loving' teasing thing you guys have going on isn't fun to watch but I'd much rather see a fight or maybe some heavy angst - call me when it happens I'll bring popcorn"

" _Or_ you could go do something productive with your life and stop relying on others to make it entertaining, huh?" Jacob shot back.

"No cause that takes actually commitment and effort and sadly I'm not build for that. Having to work for stuff is just way too.. hard"

Jacob and Renesmee shot each other a look, her adding "But he's right - it'd be good for you" in a sing song voice.

"Sorry Ness but nope-" was the response popping the 'p' he continued "besides I can't take your word for it, you'd side with Jacob even if he was telling me to put my hand into a bowl of boiling water"

"I would not!" firmly standing by her words.

Embry pondered over her statement; giving it some thought before shrugging nonchalantly "Yeah I think you're right, you are smarter than that but Jacob would - hell he'd do it even if it was his own hand as long as it was what you wanted"

Which garnered him a smack in the head and a scoffing Jacob "You're so hilarious" yet no denial was made, Embry was telling the truth after all.

"The muffins are ready boys-" a voice yelled out, one that could only belong to Emily "oh and hurry up Renesmee before they're all gone, you know that they don't have any restrain when it comes to food"

Said girl chuckled when her words were backed up by Embry and Jacob themselves; both guys having turned around before Emily was even done speaking and thus were now nearly tripping over themselves in order to get inside as fast as possible.

* * *

"I'm sure - honestly I'd love to help out" Renesmee assured. Standing besides the only other girl in the room watching the four guys stuffing down every last bite of food.

Emily smiled warmly, in a way that reminded the half vampire of her grandmother Esme "You're too sweet, but I'd truly appreciative your help if you feel up for it that is. It'll also give us some time to get to know each other without these goofs around" nodding towards the oblivious shapeshifters.

"It's no problem Emily _really,_ besides you're right it'd be lovely to not always have those loud mouths here" grinning as none of them paid any attention to what was being said about them.

"Yes exactly! Us impr, um girls have to stick together, otherwise they'll just forget who is in charge"

Renesmee agreed "Uh huh, we do, and I love cooking so it's a win win situation-" adding a question "it was next week right?"

Emily nodded "Saturday at 9 am. Like I said it's just a small gathering but it's still a lot of food to make and with only one sets of hands it'd be hard to accomplish in time"

"Well count me in"

"You're a life savior" she said making Nessie laugh.

* * *

"Where are we going?" her feet and short legs struggling to keep up with his long strides.

Jacob turned around, seeing her skepticism he grinned, "Don't you trust me?" eyebrow raising in question.

Scoffing before letting out an exaggerated sigh Renesmee blinked at him "Surprisingly enough _I do_ but it's getting late, the sun is about to go down thus luring me out into the woods doesn't exactly 'scream' safe - have you ever seen a horror movie?"

"I thought you loved the forest? Afraid of the dark are we?"

Picking up her pace she latched onto his arm "I'm not scared, believe me I'll be fine it's you I'm worried about" doing her best to look innocent and sincerely concerned for his safety.

"What are you scared of then? Spiders?" he asked gazing lovingly down at her.

Renesmee shrugged "Maybe a little, like just a tad -" indicating how much between her thumb and forefinger to which a chuckle escaped him "but otherwise it takes a lot to freak me out, I know to much to be scared of the dark"

"Good - don't be" he simply said slightly confusing her so frowning she inquired "Be afraid?" getting a nod in response.

Something between a snicker and a giggle came out "Why, cause you'll protect me from the big bad wolf?"

Jacob hesitated "Something like that yeah.." and a beat later added "hopefully I won't have to though"

She pushed away from him to swat at his shoulder teasingly "Is that your way of telling me to stay out of trouble?"

He laughed "Oh it most certainly is"

"But seriously where are we going? Won't Emily and the guys be worried?"

Shaking his head he ruffled her hair "Nah I doubt it, besides i wanted you to myself"

"Oh" she exclaimed "So that is why you dragged me out here, you know you could just have told me"

Jacob stopped, stilling her with him "Yeah I could have done that"

"But you didn't" she pointed out, head tilting to the side curiously.

His tongue gazed over his upper teeth, considering something "I guess I was just thinking.." trailing off.

Renesmee picked up on something in his voice "What?" she asked taking a step closer to him, already having an idea of ' _what'_ was on his mind, sharing similar thoughts herself, but too shy to act without certainity.

Shaking his head now hesitant; focusing on something other than her "Nothing.. just um you look so beautiful right now"

Taking his hand in her own, a gentle smile on her face "Jake" shyness be damned, she'd always been confident and was not about to let that go just because he made her nervous _and_ excited with one single glance.

His head turned towards her, making her look up at him while she got lost in his eyes.

This was everything. Neither one of them had ever felt more alive, more real. Just the two of them; with each other. Both had so much they wanted to express, to say but no words would be able to justify what they were feeling.

Renesmee was itching to _show him_ make him see how much he meant, let him feel what she felt but knew she couldn't do that

A " _Thank you_ " was what softly slipped past her lips, so light and mild that he barely would have heard it if he wasn't a shapeshifter.

Slowly his hand reached up caressing her face "For what?" not breaking the trance even for a second.

"Being here. This moment and for making me feel so, so, so _happy_ and _alive_ \- for being you-" she breathed out "just .. everything"

Thumb trailing her cheek and then lower lip affectionatevely he said "You know I'd say the same, but _noting_ can compare or even remotely display what you mean to me"

"I know what you mean" she whispered. His warm breath tickling her nose, his hands making tingles spread through her entire body, once again shocking her by how even the smallest physical contact made her feel.

There was almost no space left between them yet Jacob somehow found a way to minimize the distance even more leaning in.

"Is this okay?" he asked needing to make sure, that she wanted this, that it was okay.

She smiled "It's perfect"

And _finally_ he closed the remaining space, lips meeting lips.

It was gentle and careful at first as if he was afraid to hurt her, letting both of them get a feel of each other but then Renesmee tangled her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. Giving in it slowly became more passionate yet still soft as his mouth moved against hers while one hand fell from her chin to her back holding her close.

It was exactly what they had imagined but also so much _more_. It felt like forever and mere seconds at the same time, as if everything had frozen and they were all that were. The only two that existed in that moment.

After a while they reluctantly separated, taking in a few deep breaths, to calm their racing hearts.

Nothing was said, it wasn't needed as they gazed into each others eyes. They knew what this meant - this step. It was a new beginning. Nothing could ruin it.

 _It was theirs._


	8. Chapter 8

_"So the man finally made a move - took you long enough"_ the unwelcome intruder made his appearance known.

 _"Get the hell outta my head Embry. You too Jared"_ Jacob groaned, but out loud only a animal like growl was heard.

They both laughed, not fazed by his annoyance at them _"Dude come on we are just happy for you... Rensesmee is a good one , we all like her"_ _  
_ _  
_Embry adding his agreement with Jared _"Yeah I for one am glad she's sticking around, imprinting isn't that bad after all it seems - you were extremely lucky with her"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for her?"_ _  
_ _  
_The wolf's head shook _"Nah I know you are but I was worried that you'd never get a girl that was good enough 'for you', cause lets be real you don't have the best track-record; but thankfully imprinting really came through for you, so what I meant was that you couldn't have found someone more perfect"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Not that I'm disagreeing but that's the case for 'all' us imprinters not just Jacob - Kim is also the only one for me"_ Jared said.

Embry rolled his eyes to the best of his wolf form's ability _"Yeah, yeah I know, that was what I was implying. That bond really does pick the best match out there for you, destiny, fate or whatever shit it's called - I guess it's all true"_ _  
_ _  
_Jacob couldn't argue with that, maybe once a long time ago his opinion on the subject had been different but it had all come into perspective.

 _"Anyway when do you plan on telling her the truth, now that you guys are together? Oh and dude don't you dare stop phasing yet, I know you wanna grow old with her and all that crap but she is still young so you can wait a few years"_ Embry's question came out more like a demand and seconds later Jared added _"I'm with him, don't get me wrong I understand wanting to stop phasing but with Sam considering taking a step back only willing to phase every once in a while and you taking over and practically being our new alpha, I don't think you should be in a hurry"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Who said I was? I know it's not necessary yet, besides you haven't stopped phasing either Jared and Kim is older than Nessie so I should have some years left - and I think I'll wait a little longer before telling her about us and imprinting it's still too soon"_ was the reply as he let his body move easily through the dark woods, enjoying the feeling of the earth beneath his paws. _  
_ _  
_ _"Just get it over with,"_ Jared advised _"it makes everything so much easier, I speak from experience"_ _  
_ _  
_Jacob knew that was true but he also knew Renesmee and it wasn't the right time.. not yet _"Thanks but I'll wait - I've handled it easily up till now and a few weeks or a month more won't make much of a difference"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"But-"_ Embry said _"it's not just 'you' man, it's hard for all of us keeping it under wraps"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Besides it gets harder when you are actually a couple, so just tell her"_ Jared tried.

He only growled _"I said no!"_ letting a tad authority into his voice. _  
_ _  
_Gaining a _"Jeez fine"_ from the other two.

Jacob had wandered a while by now, haven gotten as far as just beyond the border of their territory and the town of forks; with Embry and Jared a little further behind but still within reach.

They did this regularly, moving out of their own territory to secure and scan the surrounding area for threats; which there almost never were - they had disappeared alongside the Cullens. In rarity a nomad bloodsucker would get lost and come their way but they were, few and far between and an easy kill.

So it had become more of a habit as of late and something to enjoy; a relaxing run for the fun of it.

 _Jacob never thought he'd actually get used to it._ _  
_ _  
_ _"To what?"_ _  
_ _  
_Oh right, he'd almost forgotten _"You! This - it's annoying as hell"_ a little agitated by the lack of freedom; making him completely ignore what he had originally been thinking.

If he could Embry would have laughed but that was difficult to do as a wolf _"I'm not stupid, I know you didn't mean me . Besides it's not only a irritating evil for you - honestly I'm so done with seeing everyone's sex life"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Your collection at home would disagree"_ Jared teased.

 _"First of 'that' is different, I'm still a guy I have needs! But this is like walking in on my actual brother, which I guess you all are in some way, but still! I'd do anything to be free from having to see those.. private moments"_ he shuddered at the mere memory.

 _"It's not like any of us 'want' you to see, it's just as awful for us especially when it's an imprint, I'd love to be able to keep those precious moments away from prying eyes. Oh and come on if anyone has it bad it's Jake - Rachel is his 'actual' sister and Paul suck at keeping the images to himself"_ _  
_ _  
_That was so not what Jacob wanted to be thinking of _"Thanks for the reminder - can this day get any better, huh?"_ his inner voice rang out, dripping with sarcasm. He really didn't feel like talking about his sister and brother in law, having already gotten a glimpse of what went on in Paul's head on multiple occasions and now tried to avoid it at all cost just so he could keep a bit of his sanity.

Embry reluctantly agreed that it 'might' be worse for them and then added _"It do have it's perks though"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Of course but it'd be nice to be able to block certain thought's"_ Jacob said.  
 _  
_ _"Speaking of which, what can't you get used to? Embry's right, we know it's not the sharing minds thing"_ _  
_ _  
_Just as the question was out, something alerted Jacob. Senses high, his eyes swept over the the outline of the surrounding trees trying to distinguish what had caught his attention but found nothing worth worrying over.

Leaving it at that he answered _"Just thinking how nice it is not having a handful of leeches around - free from all the trouble they bring"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"You don't say.. it's 'almost' too nice"_ Jared said just as Embry's wolf appeared to his right.

Shooting his friend a look he gave his opinion _"Hell yeah it's too nice, I miss a good fight"_ _  
_ _  
_Jacob scoffed at them. It's not like they were completely wrong; but it still felt weird complaining about a vampire free existence and thus he couldn't stop the sarcastic remark " _I guess you miss the stench too, huh Embry?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Well no but.."_ his voice slowly drifting off towards the end, hearing the growl.

Jared tensed immediately, sensing the warning in it _"What's wrong Jake?"_ _  
_ _  
_Teeth bared he send a quick reply _"Seems like you'll get your fight"_ ending it with one simple word... _  
_ _  
_ _"Vampire"_ _  
_ _  
_And then he took of, the other wolves following suit - not needing any more encouragement.

The stench was what had alerted him, the other guys only now being able to smell it having just gotten close enough. Both of them gave it their all, paws and legs forcing them forwards quickly, while Jacob was in a little less of a hurry letting them catch up. He himself could not see them yet, neither his pack-members nor the vampires, 'yes there were two of those bloodsuckers', but if he were correct they weren't currently moving and had not yet picked up on the incoming threat.  
 _  
_ _"Two? This will be fun"._ Embry was excited, he hadn't been lying earlier he missed the action _or_ rather lack thereof; lately it had been too boring.

 _"Concentrate"_ Jacob ordered not wanting him to lose focus.

There was no response as they had now caught up and were all closing in on the target in sync. Although how they had not been heard yet was a mystery.

Nonetheless a formation of huge wolves neared the two unknowing bloodsuckers, who they could now tell seemed preoccupied with a deep discussion.

This should be easy, sure there were two but both of them were likely unknowing nomads not standing a chance against the three of them.

 _Hah,_ Embry had a point this felt good, it was to long since Jacob last had the chance to rip one of those killers to pieces _"Get ready, we strike in five"_ he told the others, taking control of his role as the 'alpha'.

But ' _crunch'_ and that was it. The blood eyed leeches zoned in on them.

A few long seconds ticked by and Jacob found himself wondering if they'd spring at them first - most others they had encountered; the vast majority of vampires didn't know what to do with the wolves. Some sensing the danger their instincts telling them the werewolves were the enemy thus haveing time to prepare themselves, others being confused and first reacting when it was too late and then there were the biggest bunch who simply just went in for the kill, their bloodthirsty side taking over.

Yet those two, only spared each other a short ' _knowing'_ glance before sprinting off in the opposite direction, away from forks and la push which seemed to have been their previous destination.

Growls and roars was heard as the wolves reacted quickly setting in after the fast moving pair. Bushes, trees and other obstacles didn't hinder them, blurring past everything, eyes set on the goal.

When Embry and Jared were gaining in on the female, she made a move and jumped at a tree crawling upwards yet not slowing.

Jacob himself was now close enough for his teeth to brush the outline of the males lower pant leg, snapping trying to get a bite in to stop it but missing by a millisecond.

 _Fucking hell_ , they were fast and so sure in their movements making it almost impossible to catch up.

Keyword - almost. The female had somehow found herself back on the ground in a death trap, caught between the two growling wolves making hissing sounds but unable to find a way out.

And Jacob had the male right where he wanted it _'ha got ya'_ he thought.

This was it, the end to the chase. It'd all be over soon and they'd be able to go home with two less vampires to worry about.

That was what they all thought at least. But when Jacob was about to go in for the kill, the male still having it's back towards him a big thump drummed his ears followed by a screech of pain...

Embry!

Distracted his eyes shot to his friends, slightly worried and... for 'fucks sake where the hell did that tree come from'? He could have sworn it hadn't been there before. With Embry's now swollen paw, the female leech easily freed herself and as Jacob's attention was elsewhere; he didn't see the huge branch the male had picked up, reacting to late as it was swung at him full force the vampire using all it's strength. Stumbling a few steps back, round eyes blinking and _"Ow"_ that hurt.

When he got back to his senses it was to late, they were gone.

Sure they could try to see if they could haul in on them but they all knew that it'd be futile, having lost the element of surprise and two fast speeding vampires already miles ahead.

They had lost them. The bloodsuckers had gotten away on their watch.

 _"Dammit"_ Embry hissed, anger directed towards his foot, 'eh' paw, that was fricking numb and the now nonexistent fight and kill that he had been itching to get.

The other two could only agree - this day truly couldn't get any worse

* * *

"Hey you" his beautiful smiling Renesmee greeted, while closing the door after them.

Instead of answering, his hand grabbed her arm, tugging her towards him, arms closing around her. A deep sigh being all he let out.

Wishing he never had to let go. Breathing her in, fingers tangling in her hair.

She didn't move, just rested her head in his shoulder, letting herself fall into his embrace "Long day?"

"You have no idea" pulling away slightly, so he could look into her mesmerizing brown eyes before questioning "Where is Leah?" noticing her lack of presence in her own house.

"At work"

Laughing he teased "Leaving the minor at home alone? Now 'that' is irresponsibly"

Nessie glared at him, untangling herself from his arms before moving towards the counter, pouring herself something to drink "Oh yeah? If she's irresponsibly then what are you? Maybe you should leave cause I highly doubt it's appropriate for a grown man to come into said minor's home 'at night' when she's all by herself" not able to stop the sassy reply, making a gasping sound at the last part of the sentence to amplify the _irresponsibility_ of it all.

She didn't like the insinuation that she was young; not that he'd know but it had been hard at times for her, growing up so quickly with her family struggling to keep pace and treat her accordingly to how old 'she _felt_ she was'. That being the same as her physical appearance, maybe even older at this current point in time, but definitely not a kid, despite what the few years she had lived would suggest.

"Yeah okay you win" Jacob gave up, the joking suggesting alone being enough for his spirit to disappear.

"Awe come on, I wasn't serious, you're staying -" she pointed a threatening finger at him "but drop the minor thing, age's just a number nothing else nor more. It does not portray one's maturity.. _obviously_. Besides I'll turn eighteen in a few months"

"No kidding, Ness" yet he agreed with her.

Not to mention that it could have been worse than seventeen. At least she wasn't a kid like Claire was when Quil first imprinted, he reminded himself.

Watching her as she moved effortlessly around, her mere presence already improving his mood.

She delved into a different subject, talking while he listened silently only answering when she asked a question. Taking note of every little detail.

The way her face would light up when she got a tad too enthusiastic about something, the little frown that'd appear between her eyebrows when she was deep in thought. Biting her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud when he said something funny.

He was beginning to recognize each adorable little habit and trait. All of them making him adore and _love_ her even more.

The smile on his face turned into a light chuckle, while he watched her.

Hearing the sound, first now realizing his piercing gaze, stopping stopping mid-sentence. Having just been getting into telling him about her day with Emily and how her hands were _so_ sore from making to much food... "What?"

Grin not wavering, he shook his head in delight "You're too cute, you know that?"

She giggled "Stop that"

"What?"

"Acting all sly and.. and 'that',-" gesturing towards his amused face "the compliments. You'll make me blush"

Her reaction having the opposite effect, making him want to continue; head tilting to the side "You look pretty when you blush"

"Jake!" her voice taking on a whine, although she couldn't hide her laugh.

Holding his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay I'll stop! Although I'll have you know that I never lie"

"Oh-" his words humouring her "you _never_ lie, I see. I've got to write that one down for further use"

"Okay, I don't lie.. much. In this case however I'm _definitely_ telling the truth" moving closer, lips finding her soft skin; kissing each available spot; before finally letting his mouth settle against hers.

Renesmee grinned through the kiss, content and extremely satisfied with the direction the moment took.

Thinking too herself, that she could get used to it - to ' _this' happening everyday for the rest of eternity_.


	9. Chapter 9

"They were red eyed right?" Embry grunted trying to recall each and every moment of what he currently deemed to be the biggest let down and failure in recent history annoyed beyond belief at the turnout of the previous night.

He got a curt nod from Jacob, who's attention didn't avert from Sam's concentrated face, even as as he spoke up to elaborate further "One of them were that's for sure, but I didn't get a good enough look at the male. Though I doubt that it was different from other leeches-" pausing for a millisecond, before continuing in a voice that was slightly more hostile "it's not like the Cullen's are back"

Sam pondered for a few seconds longer, but nonetheless came to the same conclusion "Jacob is right, chances are that they were just like the other few wanderers we've had over the years"

"I know that is the most likely scenario but still... it just felt different and kinda off" Embry's head turning pointedly towards Jared, urging him to agree but only getting a hesitant shrug in return "I guess.." he drew it out in a long breath not sounding certain "but then again, it probably just felt wrong because they got away, ya know?"

Embry snorted "Well duh, that sucked but I still have a bad feeling about it all"

Jared and Seth shared a look before they burst out laughing, even Leah who had just appeared in the doorway looked amused and couldn't stop herself from adding "We're werewolves; shapeshifters if you will, not psychic so that so called 'bad' feeling - that is probably just something you ate that's disagreeing with your stomach"

The wry reply only caused more laughter to erupt in the room and Embry looked a tad displeased to be on the other side of it - normally it was him who was the funny one and who had no time for needless worry. Besides he had to admit he might still be a little angry that the vampires got away, so it was totally plausible that was the reason for his refusal to just pass the encounter off as any other.

As the worry began being pushed out of Embry's mind, Jacob couldn't help but silently agree, there was something that didn't add up, but he had no intention of voicing his thoughts. The pack didn't need to concern themselves with a mere bad feeling that most likely wasn't anything other than paranoia and that held no real threat.

However "Let's leave it at that. Two wandering leeches that were lucky enough to escape and who won't ever return. Although I think we should up our security the next month, do a thorough scan of the area a little more frequently - just in case" was what he settled on.

"We will do that yes, but otherwise I see no cause for concern" Sam said.

* * *

"Whoah slow down Ness, were are you going?" a voice inquired, stopping the half vampire just as she was about to reach the door, spinning around to face Leah's tall frame. It had been a few weeks since the bloodsuckers got away and the pack had let up on the added securit, deeming the area as safe as it normally would be, but that didn't mean Leah wasn't cautious when it came to her friend's whereabouts, not to mention that Jacob would kill her if anything happened to his imprint.

"Jake's place" came the short explanation.

She should have known that would be the answer.

Leah hummed "Uh huh of course. If I'm not wrong Billy is at Charlie's place until late so have _fun_ I guess" voice pipping up at 'fun', putting a deeper meaning to the word.

"It's not like that" Renesmee said, trying to keep her cheeks from flaming up.

"Maybe not yet." laughing at the glare that was shot her way, before adding "Okay fine it's none of my business, although me having no objections does kinda make me a bad guardian right?"

Renesmee raised an eyebrow "Guardian, seriously?"

"I know you're a tad to mature to need one, but in a way I am your legal guardian until you turn eighteen" she concluded.

It was true in a sense, but nonetheless Renesmee just shrugged "Good thing, that's soon then. You won't have to worry about my less than acceptable teenage behavior for much longer" a grin on her face.

Leah nodded "I can't wait-" blinking at her friend "but seriously sarcasm aside, it'd be nice if you stayed here at least once in a while" she sounded sincere but the glint in her eye told Renesmee that she understood and really didn't mind much.

"I'll try but no promises though" she laughed,

"Yeah, yeah-" Leah waved her off "I'll let you leave now"

"Thanks, see you later"

* * *

She stirred the ingredients in the frying pan, moving around swiftly. As she was turning the heat up, to make the water boil she heard the front door open, footsteps nearing and a smile automatically appeared on her face.

It 'nearly' turned into a laugh, when she could hear him swearing and fumbling around, complaining about the piece-of-crap-radiator, his words not hers, not working as it should.

Finally Jacob reached the room apologetic "Sorry, I can't get it working" clearly worried that the cold would affect her. Unknowing that Renesmee herself had an above average tolerance for the chilly temperature, almost as high as his own

"It's okay-" she reassured "winter hasn't fully set in yet and I normally don't get cold anyway"

Though it helped a bit, he was still a tad skeptic "Are you sure? I can find some other solution if.."

Renesmee cut him off before he could finish "Jake it's _fine_ " stressing the last part.

A deep sigh and then "Okay, just.. tell me if you change your mind"

That did make her laugh "I won't"

He shook his head at her but with a smile of his own, moving closer so he stood just behind her, taking in the scent of food he noted "It smells good"

"Course it does, I'm the cook. It's pasta by the way, I hope that's okay?" a cocky tone to her voice, sure of her skills.

"Pasta's great" Jacob said.

Renesmee head turned so she could gaze at him over her shoulder, then shoved some sauce on the spoon, before spinning around fully "Have a taste" she insisted.

His eyebrows rose but did as asked, taking his time to taste it, in no hurry to voice his opinion. Making her anxious.

And as he was licking his lips she couldn't help the curiosity "So? How is it? On a scale from one to ten" hands clasping together expectantly in front of her.

Deciding to tease her, he took a little longer than necessary to answer "Hmm I don't know. It's good, but it's missing something. I'd give it a seven" he shrugged.

Not noticing the amused look he bore, Renesmee frowned before tasting it herself and then proceeded to look even more confused "A seven, are you sure? Because this tastes amazing if you ask me"

When he didn't answer and only gave her a smug grin she inquired "Fine then please do tell what it's missing"

Renesme hardly had time to react or notice the short laugh that escaped him, before he leaned down, his lips capturing her own.

She could still taste the sauce and added with him it was even more tasteful if she had to say so herself.

Soon enough he pulled away, his smile not having faltered for even a second "That's better. I'd say a ten out of ten" and gave her a wink.

"Rude" Renesmee grumbled but couldn't stop the giggle that came seconds later.

After that they peacefully ate their food. Time flying by as laughter, stories, and dreams were shared. Both content with each others presence. It was late by the time that they finally decided to clean up after themselves.

"Tell me again were this pan goes" Renesmee said, futilely looking for a place to put it but coming up shorthanded.

"In the cupboard, just behind you" he explained, occupied with cleaning the dishes.

She spun around and - yes sure enough there it was. Letting a deep sigh out, when she finally finished. Did she mention how much she hated cleaning? Especially when she was inclined to move at normal human speed.

"Found i-" she began but a loud crash cut her off and a few seconds later she heard a "Fuck" come from Jacob.

Her head popped into the kitchen to take in the situation and it definitely looked like he'd just dropped the plates; broken glass spread out on the floor, her mouth forming an "Oh".

He muttered something under his breath that sounded oddly like "Shit Rachel is going to kill me" before turning to her "Nessie hand me that towel will you?"

Renesmee nodded and made her way towards him, which seemed to worry him, his voice calling out a warning "Be careful! Don't step on the glass"

It nearly made her roll her eyes "I know Jake" but her irritation worked against her, not paying enough attention she just barely managed to avoid a sharp piece of glass, one that would have let to questions had it cut her and so in her attempt to save herself from it, putting on a hell'a-good-clumsy-human-act, she ended up stumbling into a warm chest.

Jacob's hands steadied her as she gazed upwards letting an "Ops" out.

Neither one of them made a move to distance themselves. Jacob sheepishly shook his head at what he believed to be her clumsiness, before smiling down "This feels familiar" he breathed.

"How so?" Renesmee inquired"Is it an everyday thing for you to catch girls who stumble upon you?"

His mouth was against hers as his voice rose to a husky whisper "Only when it's you"

Whatever her answer was, it was swallowed by his lips pressing more firmly against her own. She let his tongue caress her upper lip before giving access.

Hands ran down her back before finding a way under her shirt, skin finally meeting skin. A soft moan stumbled out of her at the contact.

The sound spurred him on, tucking her closer, lifting her up allowing her to secure her legs around his back. Grinding against him, pulling a "Fuck" from his mouth at the sensations shooting through the both of them.

Somehow Jacob found a way out of the kitchen without stepping on the tiny pieces of glass, tumbling against the wall in the living room to steady themselves when they were free, neither one of them stopping or slowing down even once.

Their lips separated as his mouth moved downwards, sucking on a spot on her neck before giving a teasing nibble. At that Renesmee's legs clenched tightly around him, searching for relief - pleasure. Anything.

" _Jake_ " she whined. More, she wanted _more._ _  
_ _  
_But his name, seemed to have the opposite effect, making him realize what they were doing. Where it was all headed. Jacob hesitantly pulling away, setting her down on her feet but still keping a tight grip on her waist.

"Why'd you stop?" Renesmee mumbled, breathing heavily, mind foggy and still affected by the heat shooting through her.

"We shouldn't Nessie. Not now, not like this" was what Jacob groaned out, a part of him disagreeing with his better half, because damn it that was almost too good to stop.

She nearly pouted, but as her head began clearing she couldn't blame him. Was she ready? Maybe. But there was also no need to rush and quite frankly she was grateful that he was willing to wait.

She nodded "Okay although that doesn't mean I can't stay over right?"

Jacob grinned at her, glad that she agreed "Nah of course you can stay - as usual"

"Good"

Waking up next to him even if they had only been _sleeping_ was still quite satisfying after all.

* * *

 _Fear gripped her heart as she raced through the dark woods, cowered in snow; reminding her of what now felt as so many years ago. A different time but the situation oh so similar. The cold breeze hitting her warm skin, light steps in the distance coming closer. The most horrifying sound reaching her ears, the laugh so chilling that she practically felt the end coming._ _  
_ _  
_ _The voice that came with the footsteps called for her. A taunting sound that held no real purpose._ _  
_ _  
_ _She was so scared that she nearly didn't sense when the presence that once was so close to hauling in on her stopped short, but then 'she did' and when the distance kept getting bigger - farther away from her, she came to a halt herself._ _  
_ _  
_ _That wasn't normal. It was wrong._ _  
_ _  
_ _So there she stood, in confusion, weary about what came next, knowing that it'd be bad. But unable to act beforehand. As a puppet controlled by it's master, not even able to take control of her own life._ _  
_ _  
_ _It seemed like forever. Her feet ready to spring into action at the tiniest sound._ _  
_ _  
_ _And it came - oh it came._ _  
_ _  
_ _The scream, 'no' hoarse cry, filled with pain drummed her ears. Making her head pound, the raw force of it nearly forcing her legs to give out._ _  
_ _  
_ _After that it was like an echo. Not stopping. The painful shrieks occurring over and over again. She knew them, had known even before the first shout came. It was just a confirmation and then she ran._ _  
_ _  
_ _Not away as she probably should of done, no she ran towards the now muffled sounds. Where a horrid sight awaited her, she knew it; yet she couldn't turn around. Could not look the other way._ _  
_ _  
_ _As she neared her speed slowed and just before she broke through the last set of trees blocking her view, she had come to a walk, hesitant steps forcing her forward._ _  
_ _  
_ _And then.. there was just a piercing screech. It sounded broken. The part of her brain, that had yet to catch up had a fleeting thought of 'weird, who broke the tires on the car?' safe to say that the sound didn't seem human but it 'was' she realized and soon after it clicked... it came from 'her'._

 _They had waited until she was in sight before... they had torn the head away from his body, wanting her to see._ _  
_ _  
_ _"DAD" she wailed._

 _'No, no no no' being the only consistent thing in her mind._

 _She tried to move, although knowing of the fact that her knees would give out at any moment, but it didn't get that far. Arms roughly grabbed her, ice cold fingers digging into her skin, drawing blood, shoving her closer._ _  
_ _  
_ _Aro chuckled at her crumbling form "Dear Renesmee, this is just the beginning, you will pay and so shall those around you" his hand still holding h...it._ _  
_ _  
_ _Her eyes closed tight. Refusing to look, to answer._ _  
_ _  
_ _"That will do you no good dearest, open your eyes" his too-sweet-voice came, coaxing her to do as asked._

 _But she couldn't, it'd be worse if she did and it was to much already. She shook her head 'no'._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Now, now none of that. Come on look... at what you did" someone tugged her to her feet._ _  
_ _  
_ _They laughed in the background._ _  
_ _  
_ _Aro tempted her, nearly succeeding "It's the least you can do. For them, do it for your 'father' or maybe dearest Bella? Yes do it for them; for your family, it's what you deserve"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Renesmee couldn't fight it anymore, her eyes flew open, a sob escaping her. They were at her old house now, so many memories but what was once so full of life, now only held scattered corpses. Almost unrecognizable, having been burned to make sure they were gone for good._ _  
_ _  
_ _Their haunting living images blended with the dead. Blaming her. To a point where she couldn't separate any of it anymore._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Good girl-" Aro said now pleased "see this, all of this is your fault" indicating to everything around her._ _  
_ _  
_ _"No!" she screamed but not in disagreement or denial. It was in despair, unable to stand it anymore. No, no no._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Yes Renesmee and it's only the beginning" the Volturi's leader concluded._ _  
_ _  
_ _'Only the beginning'_ _  
_ _  
_ _Dead and her fault._ _  
_ _  
_ _'No'-_ "No!" Renesmee flew up, body waking roughly from the nightmare. Her entire form shaking and sweat clinging to her skin.

Her head hurt, the sounds not yet letting up. Tears freely flowing and it all just kept ringing - kept reminding her and she just couldn't do it anymore. She tangled herself out of the sheets and pillows, stumbling to her feet, not even sparing Jacob who had just begun showing signs of waking, a glance.

She needed to get away. Now. So she fled not just from the room but the house, from Jake and _herself;_ out into the darkness. _  
_ _  
_Running at human speed at first, before rapidly going faster letting her vampire senses set in. Going until she could not come any further.


	10. Chapter 10

Standing there, on the edge yet so far away from the end it became clear how lost she had been 'how lost she was'. What was she supposed to do? Jump? What would that accomplish? Nothing, _absolutely nothing_. It'd wouldn't end the emptiness. Wouldn't bring back what she'd once had. It felt so real all of a sudden, every emotion that'd she'd hidden so deep underneath.

Lower down the waves of the ocean fought a battle of it's own, very much resembling the one the was currently occuring witin the half vampire, though instead of figting with itself as she did, it struggled against the harsh wind.

Renesmee wanted to - _ju_ _mp that is_ _._ If for nothing else but to feel the icy water on her skin, _pain_ , as sadistic as it might sound she craved it more than she'd ever craved anything that wasn't blood. Maybe it'd make her feel alive? Human? At the very least it'd diminish the hollow feeling. She knew better though, it'd only be temporary.

With a face soaked in tears, there she stood frozen only the occasional sob breaking through, rain making her blood shot eyes less noticeable . It finally happened, _I broke_ _,_ was the one thought that lingered in her mind.

Why now? What made today so special? It was just like any other day. _Jacob_ god if only he - she stopped, wouldn't allow herself to think that far.

The facade - no not facade, it had been real, but only because of her naivety and stubbornness of not wanting to relive the reality of what she'd lost, even allowing 'what ifs' and 'they might be okay' to keep 'this' whatever this was, _that exact feeling at bay_ clinging on to every pathetic hope possible.

Not able to take it anymore she let out a devastating scream in pure frustration. Echoing throughout the woods. _Hah_ so much for being reasonable. The flashes kept going through her head, Aro laughing at her, holding her.. her dad's head that had been separated from the rest of the body, the hollow eyes staring back at her, with the rest of her family scattered around their home _i_ _n pieces_. The volturi's voices mocking her ' _it's all your fault_ ' - ' _your fault_ _'._ It just wouldn't stop, the worst though was her family... blaming her, _no_ _,_ reminding her that she was the cause of it all, that she 'deserved it' and they were right.

"Sto..- stop" the whisper of a sob broke through her clenched lips, "Please stop.. just enough, I can't" whimpered Renesmee.

They didn't listen though _'You killed us Renesmee_ _'_

 _'Y_ _our fault, your fault_ _'_ and _'Y_ _ou killed us just like you almost did your mother while being born_ _'_ _._

Because she was a _'_ _Monster_ _'_

" _Yes 'you'_ \- y _ou're a monster Renesmee"_

 _"Monster"_

And a ' _Killer'_

 _"Renesmee"_

It's ' _Your fault Renesmee'_

" _Renesmee"_

"Renesmee!?" wait that - 'that wasn't the voices, it sounded real albeit a tad distant, _what_?

There it was again, who and why? It sounded familiar but 'so so very far away'.

"Nessie" that did it the mocking echoes of her family and the volturi stopped. Jacob he was here, or at least close, very close.

For a moment she stood still, what was she supposed to do? She wanted to hide, he shouldn't see this side of her. No, no way - she wouldn't let that happen. In that moment it was clear her mind still wasn't back to being fully conscious, dark thoughts still clouded it. So she did what seemed easiest she freaking jumped, just as his shadow broke through the trees. Not thinking about the consequences, 'and no not death' she'd definitely survive it even with the water's temperature below freezing, another perk 'or curse' of being half immortal, but _he didn't know that_.

'Ow' going through the surface was... cold to say the least. Even for Renesmee, it was colder than anything she'd experienced in a long time, having associated with only people, humans recently and most of them always being extremely warm to the point where she had even considered questioning their health, if it wasn't for the fact that they all seemed strong and well.. healthy.

She let herself stay underneath the sea for a decent amount of time, almost for as long as possible, refusing to face the consequences of her impulsive act before absolutely necessary.

That wouldn't be long though, she had to breathe eventually, air was not something she could survive without and despite seeming somewhat suicidal by jumping in the icy waters she wouldn't let herself die, she knew that she still had _something to live for_ _._

Just as she was about to kick off for the surface again, a warm hand gripped her arm _harshly_. Renesmee knew that hand. Jacob? But, but he was human. He'd die. About to panic, she let herself have a look at his face, as he pulled both of them upwards reaching above waters. He seemed okay, not even bothered by the cold? She knew that the La Push boys liked to go cliff diving _but still_ \- it was so high up and and so damn cold, winter well on it's way.

He began swimming towards shore, wanting to make it easier for him Renesmee tried to loosen his grip on her arm, it didn't seem to help though quite the contrary actually; it tightened and by then he was practically _dragging_ her along. The waves splattered against them, which was really uncomfortable.

When they finally reached dry land again, Nessie coughed having gotten 'a tad' affected by all that saltwater filling her mouth, ' _not because she had been drowning'_ or anything like that. Though Jacob obviously didn't know that, by the way he instantly started checking her over, frantically muttering to himself, Renesmee only caught on to a few "fucks" and other swear words, though she couldn't distinguish whether they were directed at her _or_ himself.

Finally she shoved his hands away with a "I'm fine" looking up at his kneeling form above her body that was laying on the muddy sand.

Jacob let a deep breath out, relief flooding his entire being for a few seconds, before his hand rubbed over his disturbed face.

'Oh oh' Renesmee thought when she saw how his demeanor changed from worried-out-of-his-mind to so-angry-he-could-tackle-a-fucking-bear. She really shouldn't have said something, scolding herself inwardly _'why didn't you just play dead, or something, that'd have been smarter right? Damn it Renesmee you screwed up how do you explain this. What the-'_

"-hell were YOU THINKING!?"

 _'Huh? Wait did she say that out loud?'_ Gazing up at Jacobs face, she realized, that it came from him.

Oh boy he looked pissed.

"I.. I, I'm I" she tried, words failing her.

Jacob however wasn't done "You could have died you do realize that don't you? Why the fuck would you do something so stupid Renesmee-" nearly growling the last part "do you _want_ to die huh!? Don't you fucking know how much you mean, _'to me'_? To everyone. Do you even care?"

"I'm sorry Jac..ob" Was the only thing she was able to get out, voice cracking at the end. That seemed to be her undoing and the tear-floods started. Her family was dead. The volturi wanted her, for whatever gruesome reason. She'd lost her home. Found a new home - found Jacob. But everything had changed and she couldn't deny it anymore.

Thousands of mumbled "I'm sorry, so so sorry" barely audible by the sobs that kept coming "I didn't mean - I'm sorry!" Renesmee had no idea who they were even directed towards anymore. What and whom was she apologizing to? Jacob? Her mom? Her family? Who..

Nessie's current breakdown seemed to have pushed Jacob's anger aside at least for the time being. He had stopped lashing out, cooling his anger, now focused on the pain in her voice, her broken figure a devastating sight, one he couldn't stand. He pulled her into him making sure to hold her close, while stroking her hair softly.

Standing up with Renesmee in his arms he set of towards home, trying to keep the shaking girl in his grip as comfortable as possible.

* * *

Now Renesmee was currently curled up in a warm blanket on Jacob's couch. Thankful that the house was empty, except Jacob and herself; she didn't feel like dealing with anyone else's worry or anger, the man in front of her was certainly enough.

She sank further down into the furniture, trying to make herself as small as possible, as Jacob joined her. At first her eyes were very busy with studying the floor, refusing to even spare the guy beside her a glance, but soon the silence became to much to bear and anxiousness filled her body, so she tilted her head upwards.

Jacob was already staring her down, brows furrowed deeply and a frown apparent on his face. To stop herself from saying something she'd regret, Renesmee bit her tongue and decided she'd let him take the lead - since he was the one insistent on having this conversation, if it was up to her they'd both forget everything and ignore her attempt at 'not' killing herself.

"Why'd you do it?" Came finally; his stoic and creepily calm front making her fidget. Searching for the right answer to the question.

Renesmee didn't want to anger him further nor worry him, yet somehow she still ended up choosing the stupidest choice of words "Do what?" causing him to look at her as if she had lost her mind, completely baffled by her attempt to brush what had happened of as if it had been nothing.

Jacob's hand balled into a tight fist, making her eyes shift to the floor again - she felt horrible enough about the situation as it was and even though she knew he was only acting like that because _he cared_ , she couldn't help but wish that he'd just let it go.

Sensing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Jacob sighed deciding to try again, with a more supportive approach, needing her to know that he was there for her no matter what was going on. Disturbing images and ideas kept crossing his mind and while he tried to stop them, wait for her side of the story; give her a chance to explain, not wanting to assume things himself but that was quite hard and there were certain thoughts that he couldn't push away "Look Nessie whatever it is I'm not going to blame you okay? Just talk to-"

She caught him of in a rush, having a feeling of what he was thinking "I'm not suicidal Jake-" stopping short to take a deep breath before continuing "I get why you would think that after what happened, but you're wrong. I wasn't thinking when I jumped, I'll admit that, but I did not do it because I wanted to die, you have to know that"

"You sure? Trust me I want to believe you, but there's just no possible way you'd jump of that cliff without even considering the possibility of death"

Trying to be smart she pointed out the obvious "You kinda did"

"That was different!" He gritted, clenching his jaw tightly "I was trying to save you, besides I knew what I was doing"

Renesmee's hands flared out "So did I, Jacob - I've been climbing mountains, cliff diving, svimming with _sharks_ ; practically every dangerous activity that you can think of, since I was a little girl "

He hesitated considering her words, before shaking his head "Even if that's true, that doesn't mean you can just jump of a cliff without any reason; you being used to stuff like that does not mean it's any less dangerous or deadly" quivering at the last word, knowing very well that he could have lost her.

"I know okay! Like I said before - I wasn't thinking clearly, I just wanted to get away from it all for a few seconds" okay so she didn't really 'know' since she was sure she'd have survived, but from his point of view he was definitely right so it'd be futile to argue.

He took a hold of her shoulders shaking her slightly "Dammit Ness, you scared me to death-" he exhaled deeply "I thought.. seeing you do that scared me half to death? You _can't'_ do something like that okay!?" he put emphasis on each word, voice straining with emotion and conviction.

Needing her to understand what it did to him; believing he'd lose her. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, so strong and crushing, it was like a thousand knifes cutting into him. Seeing her fling herself of the edge had nearly torn his heart apart.

"Okay Jacob" she agreed, putting a reassuring hand over his that still gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Promise me, that you won't" he all but begged.

She smiled halfheartedly "I promise and I'm sorry"

Jacob nodded mumbling to himself and then leaned in to let his forehead rest against hers; letting her familiar scent soothe him.

They stayed like that for a long time.

Until Jacob drew back slightly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Not done yet. Unanswered questions still pushing to be solved.

Before he could say anything, she spoke up "Can't you just accept that I made a mistake and leave it at that?" already aware of what the answer would be.

"No not this time, I understand that you don't like to talk about your past, but I can't ignore it after this. You have to talk to someone Nessie" even if that someone wasn't him, he'd already decided that.

Renesmee understood where he was coming from; if their roles were reversed she wouldn't have let it go either, so she sighed "I have nightmares sometimes, you know that right?"

Jacob gave a curt nod before she continued "I don't know what triggered it but last night when I woke I couldn't shake it off like usual, it was almost as if it was real"

"What was it about?" he questioned as he gently nudged her chin upwards, so he could look at her even though her gaze wavered.

With a faraway look in her eyes, she answered flatly "Them" as if that explained everything.

It took her a few seconds to catch the confused look Jacob was sending her way, but when she finally did she wasted no time elaborating "I see them in my dreams"

"Who?" Renesmee didn't miss the way his entire body tensed - even though he tried to hide it - as he jumped to a conclusion before he'd even finished asking the question.

She hesitated, taken aback by his posture "My parents" she ended up saying, technically not a lie, there was just way more to the story.

It was clear that, the vague information she'd given, confirmed Jacob's horrible thought's "What happened!?" he demanded, sounding more angry than intended.

Renesmee couldn't leave it at that. She might not be able to tell the entire truth but anything was better than whatever he was currently imagining "I know you're not stupid Jake, me showing up here like I did, refusing to talk about my past, I'm sure you and everyone else must have had a lot of not-so-pleasant idea's of why or how I might have ended up here-" she took a deep breath "it's not exactly what you think though, I can tell you that. I don't want you or anyone to think of them - of my family - as bad people, they aren't... _weren't_ I guess" her lower lip trembled as she corrected herself, using past tense _hurt_.

But she had to get used to it. Denial wasn't an option anymore.

He reached for her automatically when she finished, whispering "It's okay" over and over again as he caught the single tear that fell down her cheek.

Renesmee sniffled "That's all I can say so please don't ask for more - I can't give you that, not now"

She'd tell him, she decided then. One day, she would tell him everything. Even if he didn't believe her or decided that he wanted nothing to do with her. The right thing to do would probably be to leave, to stay far away from him and let him have a normal life without her - but she didn't have the strength to do that. To leave him, seemed impossible.

Renesmee never wanted to part from him nor the other people she had come to know, so that left her with little to no options. But maybe there'd come a day where she'd have to disappear even if she didn't wish it. If she truly felt her presence in Forks was unwanted or that danger was near, she'd run to make sure no harm came to him nor anyone else, that was a promise she made to herself, but if not, if she was _lucky_ then she'd stay and that would mean telling him the truth about whom and what she was.

Jacob caught her attention again "I get that I do, but Ness.. last night?" he did not want to press it. At least not the hurt that must have come with losing someone she loved, he knew what that felt like, and it was okay that she wasn't ready to share each and every emotion and detail about what happened to them, but when it came to _her_ \- in the present with him, he had to know.

Shrugging she said "It all came back. What happened _back then,_ worse than usually like I said, which is why I ran off a..and it was to much and I couldn't think"

"That's why you jumped?" he questioned.

She nodded "I heard you and I think I panicked - I was overwhelmed and at the time it seemed like a good getaway"

"Nessie" he said softly.

She twirled her fingers adding "It was stupid and reckless b..but I just reacted, I've forced it all down and suddenly I was just feeling to much at once"

Hoping that would be enough. That he'd accept it; which he did sensing that it was all she was willing to share and for now he didn't need more. Renesmee was with him, where he could protect her and that was all that mattered.

He put his arm around her; letting her clutch his shirt while his hands drew soothing circles on her back. His lips finding her skin softly brushing over it.

"I'm here." he wanted to make sure she knew that. Lifting her chin up so he could look into her beautiful deep brown eyes, although they were glittering with unshed tears, they were still as mesmerizing as the first time he saw them and as he got lost in them he added "You are not alone".

A real smile lit up her face, sad but loving "I know" and she did; she truly did, it was the reason that she was certain that she'd be able to move on and get through the pain. Together. With him - her Jacob.


End file.
